I'll Never Forget
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: This is a Buffy pregnant after I Will Remember you story. There will be tradgedies and angst. Defenitely angst of the Buffy and Angel realationship but believe me they will turn out happy. Faith, oz and Spike are here. Someone will die sadly but not Doyle
1. I'll Never Forget

DISCLAIMER == None of it's mine but the idea. I hate doing disclaimers but I know if I don't the risks blah blah blah so uh sorry if they're shot.  
  
A/N == What if IWRY went longer then it did. Angel still switched back the day but when he went to look at the clock and turned back and she was gone; this starts by her still being there when he turns around. The title might change in the future! You'll have to have watched all of season one of Angel and Season 4 of Buffy to understand a lot of this. Okay one more thing, I didn't feel like proof reading this so if there's any mistakes there won't be in the next ones, or I will try and make it so there's none in the future ones. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED!I need to know if this should end a tradgedy or fairy tale ending but either way it is a buffy Angel ending?  
  
SUMMARY == This is a Buffy pregnant after I Will Remember you story. There will be tradgedies and angst. Defenitely angst of the Buffy and Angel realationship but believe me they will turn out happy. Faith's here, Oz's here, Spike's here and a character we all love very much will die. Just a hint it won't be Doyle!  
  
**_..::.. I'll never Forget ..::.._  
  
Angel's office **  
  
Buffy sighed, "And that's all there really is to say."  
  
Angel takes a deep breath and looks down on the smashed clock. It stopped at 9:02. When he turns back Buffy still stood there.  
Angel: "Yeah. - That's it."  
  
Buffy turned to leave when someone entered the room. Buffy looked surprised at who it was and Angel just sat there. He showed no emotion or feeling still taking in that memory of the day. When he finally came back to reality he heard his slayer talking to this man.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing up here?"  
  
Angel remembered she had to tell someone that she was going out when they left for the hunt.  
  
This man who appeared to be Buffy's father spoke in a rushed voice, "Buffy, okay good you're with someone else. I need to leave you here for a little while. I just got called into work, some big emergency. I'd prefer it if you didn't go back home because you and Jenny don't really get along. I'll be back as soon as possible. You can go out, I'll just pick you up here. You have your phone right?"  
  
Buffy still in a daze of confusion just nodded and somewhat felt the peck on her forehead and saw her dad leave. She just stared at Angel who was already staring at her. Before she could say anything Cordelia and Doyle walked in.  
  
"Hey Buffy your dad came up. I am only actually telling you this so I could quickly grab my keys."  
  
Buffy finally came back to reality, "He Cordy do you think you could play chauffer because I can't go too far and I don't think I can hang right here in this room."  
  
Cordy noticed that Buffy was avoiding eye contact with the ever famous vampire who was staring directly at her. She also noticed the amount of hurt lingering in both lover's eyes. In the most compassionate voice possible for Cordelia, "Yea sure we can go for coffee or something."  
  
Cordelia grabbed her keys and walked out the door followed by Buffy who didn't even look back. Doyle decided to stay noticing the spaced out look upon Angel's face. He watched Cordelia go and sat on the desk where Angel was when buffy walked out. Angel went to sit in the chair on the other side.  
  
Doyle noticed the broken window, "Big fight huh?"  
  
Angel didn't even look back towards the shattered bits of glass from the window that began his torment of Buffy pain, "A demon attacked us, I killed it."  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Angel was silent. "I mean last time I saw my ex she was around for five minutes and I was a wreck for days. Amazing how they can do that to you."  
  
Angel finally speaks. "Buffy was here for more then five minutes."  
  
"Okay, 10, but who's counting?"  
  
Angel starts to fidget a little with his hands, "Actually she was here for a whole day and night."  
  
A confused Doyle, "Alright. One of us has been drinking and I'm sad to say, it's not me."  
  
He meets Doyle's eyes who are staring at him, "The first time the Mohra demon attacked it got away."  
  
"What first time?"  
  
"Look I tracked it, I killed it, some of it's blood mixed with mine. It made me mortal. That's when you took me to see the Oracles to find out what it meant."  
  
"No, see, I'm going remember a trip to the netherworld of eternal watching. That's just not something that happens every day."  
  
"The Oracles told me that I was released from my duty. Buffy and I were together until - we realized it couldn't be. - We don't belong to ourselves. We belong to the world, fighting. - So, I went back to the Oracles and I asked them to turn back the clock... as though that day had never happened."  
  
In a state of pity, realization and understanding, "Human. You were a real live flesh-and-blood human - and you and Buffy... You had the one thing in your unnaturally long life and you gave it back?!"  
  
Angel stared up at him, "Maybe I was wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell you what was right and what was wrong. I know I don't have the strength to do what you did and still have her around."  
  
"You never know your strength until you've been tested."  
  
Doyle nodded, "So it's just you and Buffy who know, who remember about yesterday, or today; that day."  
  
"She doesn't remember either."  
  
"You took that away from her?" He saw the look in Angel's eyes, "Sorry. So are you going to tell her?"  
  
Angel looked up suddenly, "She doesn't need this. She doesn't get to know...Ever Doyle. She just needs to forget." Doyle nodded  
  
** Cordelia's car a few blocks away from Angel's **  
  
Buffy was crying, barely breathing. "I'll never forget Cordy, never!"  
  
Cordelia hadn't said a word to the devestated blonde slayer that was now sobbing in her arms since she told her. She didn't really hate Buffy all those years, it was just high school and she had gotten used to it. Her and Buffy; they were closer then either of them would like to admit, they related to each other more then they know. Now was one of those times where Cordelia threw all the pain and rudeness of their past out the window and held pity in her hands. She felt sorry for the girl the whole time she knew about her being the slayer. She knew the isolation that came with it, somehow she knew. All she could feel right now was pity and anger. The anger finally hit her, how could Angel do this to her? I mean she had grown to care for him and she understood how the Buffy and Angel world worked but she could never understand why he had wanted to take it away from her.  
  
Another question pondered her, how come she remembered? Her thoughts were interrupted when Buffy had stopped crying, "Look sorry Cordelia, I didn't mean to lay my soap opera life on you."  
  
Cordelia stared at Buffy who had made it into her own seat and out of her arms. She grabbed a kleenex in the compartment and handed it to the now only softly sobbing girl. Buffy may be strong and a slayer but she was still just a girl. "Don't worry about it. Look me and you never really saw the other eye to eye but I am not really as self absorbed as you think I am, you can always come to me if you want to, just make sure no one else is around."  
  
Buffy smiled a little smile, "Thanks Cordelia. Do you realize the last time me and you shared feelings was when a invisible girl was trying to make your face look like a clown."  
  
The girl laughed a little when Cordy spoke, "Yea I do, you still dress the same."  
  
Buffy softly punched the girl, "I think I look hott. Riley thinks I look hot."  
  
"You have a wannabe hunny?"  
  
Buffy looked down wishing she hadn't brought it up. "I do but I kind of don't..."  
  
"...Wanna do the girl thing and talk about boys. I get it." There was a short pause. "I'm only being nice because I feel sorry for you but do you want to go get that coffee we talked about before the whole breakdown."  
  
Buffy smiled a little, just like Cordelia to brighten up a situation by saying the painful truth. I wonder how that works or why it does. Buffy just shrugged until she realized something. "Cordelia, you can't tell Angel."  
  
"But Buffy..."  
  
"If he knew that I knew it wouldn't make a difference. He wouldn't care, well he'd care but it wouldn't change anything."  
  
Cordelia nodded, "Hey Buffy thanks for telling me everything. I couldn't handle Angel mope and me not know why."  
  
"Well hey, just thank the breakdowns. Just promise me you won't tell him."  
  
Cordelia nodded as she drove away to the closest coffee shop. Buffy just mumbled under her lips, "He needs to forget." 


	2. Workout

A/N == The quote about the duck is somewhat like the one from The replacements. So it is not mine. This chapter is extremely short because I couldn't get the idea off my mind!  
  
Chapter 2 == I'll Never Forget  
  
Outside of the office  
  
Buffy and Cordelia were walking up the stairs to the office. Cordelia reached for the door when Buffy stopped her. "I don't know if I should go back. Maybe i could wait for my dad out..."  
  
"...You're not going to wait outside. You can do it. If it helps i'll ignore him with you. He'll probably leave when we go back in anyway."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks Cordy!"  
  
Buffy hesitantly followed Cordy through the door and into the occupied office. Angel and Doyle instantly stood.  
  
"Buffy...You're back." Angel said surprisingly  
  
Buffy looked down, "Sorry to diassapoint you. Dad just said he'd meet me here because I hate Jenny. Look I told Cordy I'd wait outside she just..."  
  
"Look Buffy I didn't mean you couldn't wait here. Stay as long as you need." Angel backed down  
  
Cordy looked at Doyle who looked at her. Neither knew what the stare meant. Cordy just stared back at Buffy and brought up a change of subject, "You want some more coffee?"  
  
"Actually I need an energy burn from the four cups of coffee you bought me at the cafe. It's not exactly close to sundown." She stared at Angel. "You got a training room?"  
  
Angel stared up at her. He knew from three years of loving this slayer, and memorizing every move of the other slayers before her that when a slayer needed to release anger she had to do it or things would get ugly. Somehow Angel knew by the look in her eyes that it wasn't coffee, plus he knew her well enough that she could have like three mochas and still not be jittery. She defenitely needed a good brawl, not just a work out.  
  
I guess the whole room started to notice he went quiet and right when Angel was about to speak Doyle kind of saved him, "Well Buffy, I'll just show you the way and during this time you and I can get aquainted."  
  
Buffy just nodded and threw her jacket on a chair. "Hey Cordy, do you have clothes here I could work out in?"  
  
Cordy just nodded and followed Doyle and Buffy who had linked arms. Angel was the only one left sitting at his desk. Buffy and him both conatining the same looks upon their faces. Both looked solid and okay but they were ducks on a pond. On the surface everything is calm and easy but underneath the water those webbed feet are going 50 miles an hour. He just watched as Buffy and his staff walked off on top of the pond. 


	3. Leaving LA

**A/N -=-** This chapter is short and it sucks to me anyway but the rest will be good. I just needed a way to get Buffy out of L.A. and back in Sunnydale. Don't let this chapter stop you from reading the rest because I have great ideas and I want people to read them! REVIEWS PLEASE!  
  
**_Chapter 3 -=- I'll Never Forget_  
  
-Angel's Office-**  
  
_ANGEL'S P.O.V_

I can hear each punch to the bag, the noise she makes everytime her legs connect to it. To the human ear it sounded like a work out but the way I know this slayer, it was obvious that her body was defenitely working out her minds problems. I can't blame her, that's probably what I'd be doing if she wasn't. It was something about us being in the same room that sent everything in reality out the window. I can't believe I gave up my humanity, my chance to be in the same room with her and not be worried about being too happy. I'm still trying to convince myself that it was the right thing to do, it was to save her. It's just so damn frustrating to know she's within my touch yet miles from it.  
  
I guess I must of been too into my thoughts to hear the motion in the training room come to an end. I was going to walk to the room to see what had happened when of course Cordelia and Doyle walked into my office. It surprised me that they weren't at each other's throats.  
  
Cordelia came right up to me, right to the chase, "You okay?"  
  
I had to be okay, "Yea, it's just Buffy. We can be in the same building with each other."  
  
I wasn't surprised when I heard Cordelia laugh a little bit, "Yea right. It's the forbidden love of all time and you two think it's totally fine. I think you need to work off your little denial state so you can get right back to the broody one I'm used to."  
  
"I would but as you said, I can't be around her right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it, your little slayer isn't working out. She's doing some stretch thing." Doyle finally joining in our little conversation  
  
I just nodded, "I'll think about it."  
  
Cordelia just shook her head and sighed at me, "Well, I am going to go get some junk food and Doyle's coming with me so we'll be back in a bit."  
  
They didn't even wait for me to respond before they left. As much as I hated to admit it Cordelia was right. A little pent up anger in a vampire was not good. I went downstairs changed and walked into the training room but stopped at the door. I just couldn't bear myself to interrupt what I saw.  
  
She was always so beautiful... She was sitting in a cross-legged position with her eyes closed. Her long curly blonde hair was tied back and her hands worked their way up to her head. She slowly stood up, not needing the help of her arms. Her movements were so calm. She spread her legs about shoulder length apart and finally brought her arms down. Her elbows to her sides and her hands reached out in front of her. I instantly knew what she was doing, I taught her how to do it. The smallest smile apeared on my face and I couldn't help myself. I walked over and stood behind her, mimicking her actions.  
  
This moment was so farmiliar. It was another time that we were not suppossed to be anything other then friends. I always hear Cordelia talk about forbidden love when she talks about me and Buffy and I guess she's right. I never thought i deserved her, that she always deserved more, but that doesn't mean i can't want her. I know she can tell I'm close, I can see the shivers run up and down her spine. She doesn't move or even flinch as we continue our fluent matching movements. Our arms stretched high above and ahead of us, hands together. I know what she's doing. She's mirroring the first time I showed her the tai chi movements at all. We lowered our arms to waist level with a graceful bend at the elbows and crossed our right wrist with our left. We sweep our crossed arms in a wide arc from left to right, and then draw our hands in to our waists and made a quarter turn to the left, so that Buffy now has her back to me.  
  
She just stops now knowing the next movement would draw us into the kiss we were never suppossed to share. We didn't then and we won't now. She turned to stare at me, using the only look she had that I couldn't read.  
  
"So Angel, you want a workout?"  
  
Both of us put on that look where we knew this would be an actual fight, not just a work out. Those were the fights that worked the best.

_END ANGEL'S P.O.V_  
  
Angel had kind of heard Cordy and Doyle come into the office but they must of just walked to the main room and talked or something because neither bothered interrupting the sprawl going on in the training room. Buffy and Angel had gotten back into the routine of fighting with each other pretty fast. Each other remembering the other's counter moves and attacks. It was almost rhythmatic how their bodies flowed together. Buffy had Angel pinned to the wall when the phone in her bag rang. This caused Buffy to lose her focus on the fight and Angel knocked her into the wall closest to her bag.  
  
Buffy knocked Angel off his feet and answered her phone. "Hey dad." They both stood and while Buffy was on her phone Angel attcked her. Buffy dodged and kicked Angel in the stomach. Angel pinned her to the ground. "Yea, I'm ready to go, I'll be outside in about 10 minutes." She hung up her phone and rolled Angel off of her. She grabbed a stake from her bag and threw Angel into the wall and placing the stake softly on top off his chest where his heart would be. "Looks like I win."  
  
Buffy backed off now officially out of the moment. She put the stake back and grabbed her bag containing he rother clothes. "So you're leaving now?" Angel asked  
  
"Yea but I have to change first." Buffy said as she exited the room.  
  
Angel worked the bag a little until she came out of the bathroom and walked into the main room. Cordelia and Doyle achknowledged her and stood instantly disregarding the conversation they were having about rats. Angel too walked in. Buffy tossed Cordy the clothes she had lent her.  
  
"Thanks Cordy I needed that." She nodded. "Thanks Angel I needed that." He just nodded.  
  
Doyle walked up to her and shook her hand, "Nice to have made your aquaintince."  
  
"You to, Doyle right?"  
  
He just nodded and Cordelia ran up to Buffy and hugged her, "Well it was good to see you again. You're going to phone me, just so I know you're okay."  
  
Buffy hugged her back, "Of course I will."  
  
Angel stared at them. No way Cordelia and Buffy were being nice to each other. He didn't have time to figure it out but he knew something was seriously wrong with Buffy. "Bye Buffy."  
  
Buffy just stared at Angel, "You'd think with how many times me and you have to say goodbye it would be easier huh?"  
  
Angel was stunned and hurt. Before he had a chance to say anything his blonde slayer was out the door. The only thought that ran thorugh his mind was that off the day that never was, the day he wished would happen over and over, the day that he promised his love they would make again and again, the dat that would exist in only his mind....So he thought!


	4. Buffy has two hearteats?

**A/N -=-** I am not to knowledgable about birth stuff and pregnancy so I'm sorry if timing and other stuff is wrong. Review and correct me. I don't know if this is good or not but i promise the rest will be. I just needed to get Buffy and Spike on their way back to L.A. I know it's happening fast but it will slow down soon!  
  
**_Chapter 4 -=- I'll Never Forget_  
  
-Sunnydale -**  
  
It had been two weeks since Buffy came back from L.A. She isolated herself from everyone around her. She didn't care that things needed to be done, she just needed to be alone. She may of been able to act strong in L.A. but now it was hard. The first week all she did was stay in her room and cry. She cried until there were no more tears and then cried some more. After the first week was over Buffy had a taste of happiness and a taste of Willow's pain when she made it so that Buffy and Spike were married. It made Buffy kind of realize that she didn't hate Spike, she just couldn't stand him. She didn't remember all that much, hardly anything at all but everyone tried to re assure her and Spike nothing had happened.  
  
During the second week Buffy was better but she still cried at nights. Willow who even lived with her knew nothing about it. The blonde slayer was eating more then usual, like cartons of ice cream, specifically cookie dough fudge mint chip but everyone figured she was just still depressed over something. She started slaying again and was back in her routine of school. Other things had been wrong with Buffy too; She hadn't gotten her period yet and last night Buffy had started to feel sick, she made two trips to the bathroom and she kept it to herself. She thought of the obvious reason...pregnancy but it freaked her out who the father would be so she still said nothing.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but feel like she had to be around Spike more and more so it wasn't a shock that it was just her and Spike on patrol that night. Buffy just told the gang it was because she felt like she needed some help because she had been feeling under the weather but honestly she didn't know what the need to be around Spike meant. Buffy sat on the swing while Spike sat on a bar in front of her. Spike started staring at Buffy, like he was trying to see himself in a mirror.  
  
"What do you want Spike?" Buffy asked somewhat annoyed  
  
Spike backed off with the staring, "Nothing. Why do you really want me here Slayer? Me and you don't exactly click."  
  
Buffy saw no harm in telling him, "I swear if you laugh or you tell anyone of my friends I'll stake you before you say any other words."  
  
Spike nodded, "Let me guess. You feel comfortable around me. You feel something straining to be close to me."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "What...How do you know?"  
  
Spike smiled, "You've been sick lately haven't you Slayer? Throwing up at nights and in the morning."  
  
Buffy nodded, "You know what's wrong with me?"  
  
Spike smiled, "That i do pet."  
  
"Did you do what is wrong with me?" Buffy asked  
  
Spike started laughing, "Yea right. I don't think so!"  
  
"Fine Spike, what the hell is wring with me?"  
  
"I think you already know."  
  
"TELL ME SPIKE!"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm getting two heartbeats from you now, not just one."  
  
Buffy fell off the swing and crouched near the ground, "This baby has your blood in it doesn't it?"  
  
"It does but that doesn't mean that I'm the..."  
  
"It's Angel's isn't it?" Buffy asked with her head still facing down  
  
"Yea, but you don't seem to happy about it. I always thought that's what you and the poof always wanted. A kid? Why aren't you jumping with joy?"  
  
Buffy stared at him with small amounts of tears in her eyes, "Because nobody remembers the day our baby was concieved. Angel didn't even want me to remember."  
  
Spike looked confused and Buffy just went on and on with the explanation of the day that wasn't. She told Spike that Cordelia was the only one who knew she knew. She talked about Angel in the sun and everything Spike wouldn't want to hear. She started crying harshly and then Spike did the only thing in the world that Buffy didn't expect....he held her out of his own free will! Spike looked up behind Buffy just in time to stop a vampire from attacking.  
  
"Buffy i kind of need you to take care of this." Spike yelled trying to block the vampires blows trying not to hit it thinking the chip in his head would go off.  
  
He gave up hope of the slayer coming back anytime soon s he tried hitting the vampire who flew into the furthest tree. Spike strated jumping up and down when he realized his chip hadn't gone off. He beet the vampire a little more then he needed to before he staked it with a fallen branch. He walked over to Buffy and picked her up. Spike carried her to his crypt which seemed to be closest. Buffy sat down on the bed and finally realized where she was.  
  
She stared up at Spike, "So you're gonna like protect me now?"  
  
"Well wheather we like it or not that baby you're carrying has some of my blood."  
  
"Can't believe it took me getting pregnant for me and you to stop threatening each other. I wonder what my friends will say when we walk in not arguing." Buffy cam back to reality... "Oh my god, what are they going to say about all of this? What is Angel going to say? Oh my god I'm a freaking 19 year old mother."  
  
Buffy started pacing back and forth and Spike got tired, "Look here's the plan. We deal with Angel first because i think the actual dad should be here to tell your friends. The we tell your mom then..."  
  
"Oh no! I have to tell my mom. What am I suppossed to say? Mom guess what. I'm 19 and pregnant with a vampires child, aren't you proud of me?"  
  
SPike started laughing at her expense, "Look calm down. We'll take it slow."  
  
Buffy started laughing too, "Oh my god, this is like some soap opera. I mean you out of all people are taking care of me. You're trying to comfort me."  
  
Buffy and Spike were rolling on the ground laughing but when they finally calmed Buffy got scared again. Se stared at Spike who just stared back at her.  
  
"Spike, do you realize if I have this baby I'm going to be your step mother." Buffy and Spike started ewwwwwing and oh no'ing.  
  
They calmed down and just sat on the floor together now. "Buffy you can do this though. I think though if you do decide to tell everyone, you have to make it quick. You're already about 2 weeks along."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Well Spike, do you want to come with me to L.A.?"  
  
Spike smiled, "Well you're gonna need a bodyguard."  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell everyone I need to see my dad or something."  
  
"Are you going to tell your dad?"  
  
"Hell no! He deserves nothing."  
  
Spike just nodded, "Well if you pack for a night we could leave just as the sun sets and be there before sun rise."  
  
Buffy nodded and both vampire and slayer moved to stand up. When they make it to the door Buffy stops, "What if Angel sense it? LIke you did, what if he goes nuts?"  
  
"He won't sense it, not until you tell him. He'll be too focused on you being there."  
  
Buffy sighed, "You know Spike, It's times like this I am glad I didn't stake you."  
  
"Don't go getting mushy on me pet."  
  
They both walked out of the door and into the night. They were going to grab a few of Buffy's things and then leave a note for Willow saying Buffy went to L.A. to see her dad. A shadow watched as Buffy and Spike walked away.  
  
"Look Ms. Edith, another member of the family." 


	5. Prophesized Pregnancy

**_Chapter 5 -=- I'll Never Forget_  
**

**  
-L.A. -=- Angel's office-**  
  
Angel had been moping, brooding and spending just a little too much time in the training room. Cordelia would feel sorry for him but felt a little anger everytime he saw him. I mean how could you keep something like that from the one person who deserved to know most? Doyle would try and talk to him but get no where. Wesley had shown up as a rogue demon hunter but Angel barely even achknowledged it, even when he hired Wesley. Doyle and Cordelia had been distant, it was almost obvious that there was a secret lingering around the office. Wesley had been watching everyones courses of actioon the week he had been there and come to the conclusion there was something he had to know.  
  
Wesley and Doyle and been getting along. They would talk mostly about what Cordelia was like in high school and demons of sorts. Doyle had come to the conclusion that it was only a crush for Cordelia and that crush had passed, hey she never liked him right? Once Wesley had found out that Doyle was a connection to the Powers that Be the old watcher in him kicked in. It was like their own little group, so obviously Wesley wanted in on the secret that was hidden. Angel was in his apartment downstairs when Wesley called Doyle and Cordelia into the main room.  
  
"Look I know there's something going on here. Now that I do work here I think I deserve to know what is going on here?"  
  
Cordelia looked at Doyle and then at Wesley, "I told Buffy I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
Doyle looked at Cordy and then at Wesley, "I told Angel that I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
They looked back at eachother and Cordy spoke, "What do you know?"  
  
"Well, what do you know?"  
  
Wesley spoke, "Oh it's a secret hidden from everybody then?"  
  
"Doyle, What did Angel tell you?"  
  
"What did Buffy tell you?"  
  
Both sighed and at the same time, "Forgotten day?"  
  
Cordy got mad and stomped her foot, "I can't believe he told you."  
  
Doyle got up and stoo in front of her, "Most of all, how does Buffy know?"  
  
Cordelia sighed, "She told me not to tell you but since you know most of it already...she doesn't know how she knows she just remembers. She broke when we went to get coffee."  
  
"Yea that's when our little Angel boy told me."  
  
Wesley cleared his throat, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Doyle and Cordy looked at each other and then proceeded to explain what happened on the day that never was. There was no crying but occassionally Cordy would take Buffy's side and say stuff like 'I can't believe Angel would do that without talking to her,' and 'He should of thought of human pain before he and Buffy did anything.' Wesley was stunned.  
  
He stared at them both, "I can't believe it."  
  
Angel walked intot he room, "Can't believe what?"  
  
Everyone started stuttering and stammering until Cordelia spoke up, "Umm well I accidentally got human blood when I went to the butchers earlier."  
  
Angel shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't human."  
  
Cordelia wiped her forhead, "Well, then no mistake. Don't worry Wesley."  
  
"Yes. My mistake." Wesley fell into play  
  
Angel looked at them, "So who was stomping there foot?"  
  
Cordelia walked up to him, "Oh that was me. Doyle was making fun of my hair."Angel just said okay and walked back downstairs. "That was close."  
  
Wesley looked at her, "That it was but back to before. There may be something bigger here."  
  
Doyle walked over to Wesley now, "What do you mean watcher boy?"  
  
Wesley shook off the name, "There was a prophecy I was reading in the Codex back in Sunnydale about a slayer and a vampire. To quote it, "The vampire will be human and the slayer carry the consequences. She will be the second of two that will know of this burden out of love and memory loss."  
  
Cordelia looked at Wesley blankly, "Yes so what is this supossed to mean?"  
  
Doyle who looked clear about it answered, "Buffy's carrying a baby."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Our little Buffy is gonna have a baby."  
  
Wesley smiled, "Yes."  
  
Angel came into the room again, "Wow you guys are all still here. You can take off if you want to."  
  
They all smiled and Cordelia answered while getting all her things, "Yes right. We will. Good night Angel."  
  
The two men followed as her shadow and they walked out the doors. They all decided to go to Cordelias new place. It was a quiet ride to the apartment, I guess they all waited to talk about it until they got there. Cordelia was taking out her keys when the phone rang. She was rushed but as soon as she opened the door she ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello Cordelia Chase here."  
  
"Hey Cordy, It's me Buffy."  
  
"Buffy, hey. You feeling better?" The guys gathered around her. Cordelia finally remembered Buffy mentioning she felt sick last time she phoned and now she knew why.  
  
"Actually not really but I'll tell you about it later. Cordy is it okay if Spike and I come by your place for a bit. I need to talk to you."  
  
Cordelia sighed, "You brought Spike?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Long story but do you think we can. It's really important."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Yea sure but if he goes evil I want that spell from Willow."  
  
"Thanks Cordy." Cordy gave her the directions. "Okay we'll be there in about 20 minutes."  
  
Both lines clicked. "Hey guys guess what, Buffy's coming to tell me she's pregnant."  
  
Doyle walked over, "She told you over the phone?"  
  
"Oh no, I can just tell that's what she's going to tell me."  
  
They all sighed and decided to talk about this when the subject of coversation actually made it there. It was a quiet 20 minutes.  
  
**-Spike's Car-**  
  
"Yea. we're cool to be at her place just promise that you won't kill her later when we get there." Buffy told the driving Spike  
  
"Don't worry, I have a feeling she'll turn out to be like a vampire Harmony and I don't think the world needs that."  
  
Buffy started to laugh, "I forgot about her. I can't believe you were with her out of all vampires. I mean I've seen some vampire girls that are way better then her. Drusilla was better then her and she was insane."  
  
Spike smirked, "Oh yes because you've got such a track record of men. Ensouled vampire, one nighter who played you and now the little farm boy Riley."  
  
"Yea and none of them are whiny blondes who lied about every boyfriend she ever had." Buffy suddenly realized something, "Oh my god Riley. What is he going to say? Like he's ever gonna date me now let alone hang out with me."  
  
Spike looked over at her quickly, "You're still gonna date other people? I thought this for you and Angel's big happy moment, the rejoining of the forbidden lovers."  
  
Buffy sighed, "And I thought you had Angel all worked out. He has to over anylize everything, he makes all the decisions and says that they're best for me. He may want this kid but he doesn't want me...Not anymore."  
  
Buffy started crying just as Spike pulled up to Cordelia's new apartment. "Look Buffy. I don't know how i got into this helping you thing but I did. I can't let anyone hurt you and that includes our peaches."  
  
She cried harder, "I don't want him to be with me because you beet him. I want him to be with me because he wants to. He doesn't believe we can be together and I just don't know how to convince him."  
  
Spike picked her up and carried her to Cordelia's place. When Cordy opened the door Spike spoke first, "Look I promise I won't kill you now invite me in."  
  
The first thing everyone saw was Buffy crying, "Ya come in. What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do this, your Angel did this."  
  
Wesley sighed, "Must be the mood swings."  
  
Spike put Buffy on the couch and then sat down with her. Buffy stopped crying and they both looked at Wesley. "Why would I be having mood swings? I mean I didn't tell Cordelia over the phone."  
  
Cordelia gave Wesley a deadly glare and he backed away. She walked over to Buffy and Spike, "There was actually a prophecy about you being pregnant with Angel's kid."  
  
Buffy stood up and started to pace, "Oh great, the one normal thing that is happening to me. I mean teenage girls have babies all the time but no. The slayers pregnancy has to be a prophecy."  
  
Spike pulled her and made her sit down, "Look luv. You're geting a little annoying with all the mood swings. Let's just calm down and find out what we can alright, slowly remember."  
  
Cordelia sat on another chair followed by Wesley and Doyle. Cody sighed, "Aren't mood swings not suppossed to start until the first month or something?"  
  
Buffy looked at Wesley, "Yes well the prophecy speaks of this slayer being the second one who's been pregnant by a vampire, apparently a slayer's pregnant moves a little faster. Instead of nine months it's about 6 months but the baby still developes normally."  
  
Buffy sighed and sunk into the couch while Spike spoke, "The slayer's name was Nikki, lived in New York and died in a train?"  
  
Buffy looked at him mad but spoke calmly, "The second slayer you killed."  
  
Spike tried to hide his grin, "That's right. Makes sense, you two were a lot alike."  
  
Buffy sighed, "I swear Spike you do anything with my kid after this I'll show you the pain you caused her son."  
  
"Come on slayer, would I be helping you if that was the plan?"  
  
Doyle spoke up, "Why are you helping her?"  
  
"The baby is Angel's but has some of my blood. Like a brotherly thing I guess."  
  
Cordelia started laughing, "Buffy's going to be Spike's step mother."  
  
The whole room burst into laughter. It sounds more funny coming from someone else.  
  
The laughter finally ceased and Cordelia patted Buffy's head, "Sorry i told them, I mean it just came out."  
  
"It was all for the best. I didn't have to go through the drama of telling you guys i was pregnant." Buffy stared at Wesley, "Why didn't you tell me the prophecy?"  
  
Wesley sighed, "Because I didn't think it would re occur so soon. I mean the other slayer was only short years ago and I had word Angel was leaving so i thought it couldn't be."  
  
Buffy nodded and Doyle looked at her, "When are you going to tell Angel?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Tomorrow morning. I figure if I need to getaway I could just walk out into the sun and he can't follow me."  
  
Cordelia nodded, "You guys can crash here. I only have one extra bedroom that Dennis will have set up for you."  
  
"Who's Dennis?" Buffy asked  
  
Cordelia spoke like it was normal, "My ghost of a roommate."  
  
Buffy just nodded, "Cool. Spike can crash on the couch."  
  
Spike spoke up, "Oh yes. Now that she's pregnant she get's all the special treatment."  
  
"Spike even if she wasn't pregnant I'd make you sleep on the couch." Cordy spoke up  
  
Spike sighed and Wesley and Doyle headed for the door. wesley told the room, "Buffy we can talk more later, about this prophecy." She nodded. "Well we should be going. We'll be late coming into the office tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded and they left. Cordelia showed Buffy her bedroom and hugged her good night. The affection between those two was that of Spike and Buffy. Solid hatred but when things need to be handled they're there. Sometimes Cordelia could act like she was human and had feelings but still most of the time she was the old high school prom princess. Dennis set up the couch and Spike plopped down. He waited a while until both girls were asleep when he grabbed his duster and made for the door. He was about to leave when Cordelia showed up.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're leaving her now?" She whispered  
  
"Im not leaving her. I'm going to talk to your boss. I'll be back before sunrise."  
  
"I swear you tell him anything Spike and I'll stake you myself."  
  
"I'm just going to say hello."  
  
Spike walked out and cordelia sighed. She walked back to bed as Spike made his way to the Angel investigations office. It was going to be a hell of a reunion.


	6. Family Reunion

**_Chapter 6 -=- I'll Never Forget  
_**

**_  
_-Angel's Apartment-  
  
**Spike lay down on Angel's bed closest to the wall knowing Angel sleeps away from the wall. He had taken off his shoes and shirt and was actually almost asleep with how long he had been waiting for his grand sire to go to bed. It was pure dark and Spike knew Angel wouldn't turn on the lights. He had to wait no longer when Angel finally came downstairs. He didn't even realize when he threw his shirt on the spot Spike's lay. Angel lay facing away from the wall so he was scared out of his wits when Spike started drawing circles on his back. He flew out of the bed and onto the floor with a growl. Spike strated to laugh hysterically. Angel had finally stood and calmed a little.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?"  
  
"Bout time you came to bed. I was getting worried."  
  
"What do you want Spike? I am not in the mood?"  
  
"From what I can tell, you haven't been in the mood for couple of weeks now."  
  
"Cut the crap. What are you inching at?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just in L.A. and figured I'd stop by. I knew you'd be up, sleeping isn't on the top list when you're in love and can't have her."  
  
"Oh yes and Buffy would just let you out of the ropes she had you tied to so you can come say hi."  
  
"From what I remember you liked being tied up, I guess I like it that way too."  
  
"You and Buffy? Yea right." Angel was obviously trying to hide the fact it might be true  
  
Spike started laughing, "No way. You're the only sick vampire around willing to do the slayer. That reminds me I've always wanted to ask you how she was. I mean with all that strength and pent up tension it had to be amazing."  
  
Angel grabbed Spike by the neck and threw him off the bed pinning him against the wall. "You talk about her like that again and I will personally make sure you recieve every inch of torture you've caused."  
  
Spike pushed him away, "You've been threatening me with that far too long for me to still be threatened by it."  
  
Angel sighed, "Just get out Spike."  
  
"But I wanted to say hi. Grab some mugs of blood and have a father son talk." Spike couldn't hide his Smirk as he laughed a little  
  
Angel smiled and wiped that smirk off his face, "Oh yea I heard the famous William the bloody was reduced to drinking pigs blood. I think a chip nuetered vampire is even more funny then one with a soul."  
  
Spike shook his head, "Won't be forever mate."  
  
"Yea because when it stops working Buffy will finally stake you."  
  
"I don't see why she loves you. Always making decisions for her. She's a big girl Angel."  
  
Angel looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you defending her? I thought you hated her the most."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Is the all famous Spike in love with the slayer too?"  
  
Spike stuck out his tongue, "Eww, I don't bloody think so!"  
  
"Then what is it Spike?"  
  
"Just some recent news has come to my attention. I heard the story on how you left her and why. Big cry fest."  
  
"It was for her..."  
  
"Liar. It was for you. You were scared that you would go all fangy again, that you wouldn't be able to handle youself. You didn't even think about the fact that she might be able to contain herself."  
  
"It was because I couldn't give her a..."  
  
"Normal life. She was thinking about dating an army man who fights demons. She turned into a cave girl, stepped on a half foot tall fear demon and got engaged to me. Do you think that's normal?"  
  
"You two are engaged?" An enraged Angel spoke up throwing Spike into the wall  
  
Spike smiled getting up. He blocked Angel's next attack, "The witch did a spell and said we were married. Only a spell calm down. I already told you I wouldn't date a slayer on my life especially that one. You two were meant for each other...literally. Plus I like them insane."  
  
A girl started to dance into the room which shut up both vampires, "I knew you still loved me Spike." The vampires were still speachless, "It was so fun..but I missed you. I missed you both. The stars and the moon told me it was time to come back to my family. Does daddy know yet?"  
  
Spike looked scared and Angel noticed it. He started to push this woman further, "Know what Dru?"  
  
"Oooh he doesn't know yet. It is going to be so interesting." Drusilla started to clap and move towards Spike. "I knew you could never let the slayer go. The puzzle is being put together. We'll all be a family again."  
  
Angel stared at her curiously but before Angel could do anything Spike stood up and grabbed Drusilla's shoulders, "It's a surprise ducks. Angelus here can't know until it's time. Then we'll have a little party."  
  
Angel had enough and grabbed Drusilla, "What's going on here Dru? I know you want to tell daddy." It hurt Angel to even think about being her sire but he needed to if he was going to get answers.  
  
Drusilla laughed and threw her head back as Angel held her, "You want to ruin our surprise. I can't do that or mommy would be displeased."  
  
At the word mommy Angel let go of Dru. She would of hit the floor if Spike hadn't caught her. "Come on pet, we have to go. Let's let daddy be."  
  
Spike grabbed his shoes and shirt and then he grabbed Dru. With a quick bow to Angel from Spike they were gone. Angel fell to his bed. He just thought to himself. 'The only time dru ever said mommy was when Darla was around. Does that mean Darla is back? But how I staked her myself? What the hell did Spike have planned? It didn't involve Drusilla because he was just as surprised to see her as I was. Whatever it was it obviously couldn't be good. Darla being back has nothing to do with the way he kept bringing up Buffy. He hated her, with a passion. Hated her more then he hated the other two slayers he had murdered. How did he get away from Buffy in the first place? Had she just let him go because of the chip?' Angel came to the conclusion that night that no matter how much he hated it he would have to call Sunnydale. Not necissarilly Buffy but someone. He had to know why Spike was there in the first place.  
  
Spike dropped Drusilla off at this little cave on the beach where she was staying. Drusilla was pretty much out, in one of her moods where she just stared into space. Spike was about to take off when he noticed the beauty of his ex girlfriend, She may be insane but she was always a little girl, mixed up in a big bad world she never bothered to understand...she always had someone for that. A small smile came to his face and Drusilla let out a giggle.  
  
"Daddy's in for a big surprise!" Drusilla continued to laugh  
  
Spike took off towards Cordelia's apartment. Sunrise was approaching and he whispered to himself right before he reached for the knob, "Big surprise!"


	7. Off To Angel's

A/N -- Okay it has been forever since I updated this story and I apologize. The reviews have been amazing and it make me feel even more guilty for waiting so long to update. As response to an update Faith will come in pretty soon, during Buffy's pregnancy and will be with Spike but for now she's still in a coma. Anyway on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7 -- I'll Never Forget  
  
-Cordelia's Apartment Exactly where Chapter 6 left off-  
  
Spike turned the doorknob and turned to shut it when he got inside. The room was still dark, letting only a little bit if the rising sun in. Spike was going to get a little sleep but right before he was to plop himself on the couch a voice spoke that scared the crap out of him.  
  
"Where the hell were you Spike?" Buffy's voice rang from her position on the couch  
  
Spike sighed and sat down beside her. He should of known she was there. "Went to go see an old pal of mind here in L.A." He only laughed lied  
  
"That's crap Spike. You went to Angel's. Why?"  
  
"Just to say hi pet. To make myself known. I didn't tell him anything."  
  
"So where does Drusilla fit into all this and why does she know about my baby?"  
  
That came as a shock to Spike and it showed. How did Buffy know about Dru? "How did you know she...?  
  
"She came to visit during the night. Called me mommy."  
  
"I swear slayer, I had no idea she was in L.A. She probably got a vision or the voices were talking to her again. I was at Angel's annoying him and then Dru just showed up. She almost let out our little secret but didn't and then I walked her to this cave she's camped in."  
  
Buffy calmed down and in a normal tone, "Next time you leave just make sure I know because you're still evil. You may have to watch me but I still have to watch you."  
  
Spike nodded, "You really are my mother."  
  
Spike expected a hit for that or something but Buffy just sat there. She started to ask Spike a question. "How come it doesn't feel wierd when you and Drusilla call me mommy?"  
  
Spike was yet again surprised but knew the answer. "Because it's true." Buffy sighed "Listen pet, you know a lot about how to kill us vampires but have you really ever learned anything else?" Buffy just shook her head and Spike continued. "Well when we're turned our sires are like parents. I always had to think of Angelus as mine though because drusilla was always a little too looney to teach me anything. So mixing your traditions and ours you really are Drusilla and my mother." Buffy was surprised and open mouthed at how easily that explanation came from Spike. "Yea makes me sick too."  
  
"Well now we know why you resent me so much."  
  
They both let out a little chuckle which was when Cordelia walked in making it obvious she had just woken up. Spike and buffy started laughing harder at the sight of morning Cordelia. She just looked as confused as possible.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Buffy spoke through the laughter, "Little miss perfect Cordelia actually has hair like that."  
  
Cordelia started feeling her head and did realize it was a little frizy. "No one learns of this! It takes a lot to look good and I just woke up!"  
  
Cordelia ran to her bedroom and Buffy and Spike finally calmed down. Buffy stood, "You should sleep for a while and I have to get ready."  
  
Spike nodded and watched as Buffy made her way to the shower. It was going to be a long long day.  
  
-Angel's Apartment-  
  
Angel knew it was too early to be phoning Sunnydale but the thoughts or possible plans had been bugging him all night. He picked up the phone beside his bed and dialed a number he knew by heart, Willow's.  
  
Willow awoke to the ringing phone and with resistence she slowly answered it, "Hello."  
  
"Willow it's Angel."  
  
Willow instantly perked up, "Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
Angel was hesitant, "That's what i was going to ask you. Where is Spike?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably sleeping the day away at his crypt, why?"  
  
"Where is Buffy?"  
  
"She went to go see her dad. Angel what's going on?"  
  
"Spike came by my place. Seemed like he was up to something and I was just wondering what it was."  
  
Willow sighed, "Buffy probably just took Spike to L.A. with her to keep an eye on him. They have been around each other a lot. Buffy hasn't been feeling to well and she's been forcing Spike to watch her back, like take a stake if she needed him to. He probably just stopped by to annoy you or something."  
  
Angel sighed, "Is Buffy okay?"  
  
"Oh yea, just a common cold."  
  
"Thanks Willow. Sorry for waking you up."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have an early class."  
  
Both lines clicked and both people plopped back on their beds. Angel lay there with continuous thoughts of what could be happening. It was even more confusing now, new questions like, Out of all people why would she pick Spike? Why would she want to see her dad with how much she hates him? Slayers don't just get sick so what is really wrong with Buffy? He needed to see her, but he knew it was going to be hard to track her in the sun. He would wait til dark, he needed sleep anyway.  
  
-Cordelia's Apartment About 10:00am-  
  
Buffy sat on a stool placed near the kitchen island where she was eating her second bowl of froot loops. Cordelia and Buffy laughed as Buffy through another one of the yellow fruit loops at the sleeping Spike. The slayer having such good aim had managed to land 5 yellow fruit loops in Spike's hair. This time was different as Spike jumped up rubbing his hands all through his hair wiping off the ceareal that lingered. It only made the girls laugh more.  
  
Spike looked pissed, "I am so glad that I could entertain you girls. Now excuse me as i go to a shower and get the milk out of my hair."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Hurry though because you're coming to Angel's."  
  
"Look slayer. I know I don't act like it but I am a vampire and us vampires don't like sun."  
  
"Cordy and me are going to do a little baby shopping. I want you to take the sewers and meet us at Angel's apartment by noon. Wesley and Doyle will already be there. Now go shower, big day."  
  
"Hey, you're not my mother." Spike yelled  
  
Everyone smiled as Spike walked towards the bathroom with some of his clothes. Cordelia looked to Buffy, "Isn't that wierd? You're like a mother to a 100 year old vampire."  
  
Buffy answered, "Actually the mother of two 100 year old vampires. You forgot Drusilla. Plus it might be 3 since we never know what i am carrying."  
  
"You haven't seen a doctor?"  
  
"The father of my child to be is a vampire with a soul, would you go to a regular doctor?"  
  
"True. So you ready to baby shop on Angel's credit card?"  
  
"You have his credit card?"  
  
"Of course. He got tired of me asking all the time."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Buffy finished off her ceareal as Cordelia finished her bagel. They picked up their purses and walked to the car that would take them to the mall.  
  
-Cordy's Car 11:30-  
  
Buffy smiled at one of the outfits she took out of the bag, "Isn't this so cute. It could work for a boy or girl."  
  
Cordelia smiled, "See you have good taste in baby clothes now all we have to do is teach you to shop for yourself."  
  
Buffy just sighed, somethings never change. "So what time did I tell Spike to meet me at Angel's?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Okay so half an hour."  
  
"You going to be okay?"  
  
"Yea, I need to do this. Plus Angel should be happy that he actually gets a kid right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then this should go smoothly."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
-Angel's Apartment Main Room-  
  
Spike had made it in without flaming but he did smoke a little bit. He was now standing around the main desk with Wesley and Doyle.  
  
"So why did buffy want us here exactly?" Wesley asked Spike  
  
"Don't know. Probably reinforcements."  
  
Wesley nodded. Sitting on a chair with his head on the des was a sleeping Doyle. Spike saw a ring on his hand he liked so he bent over to look at it. It almost looked as if he was biting him so of course Angel picked this moment to come up from his quarters. He ran over to Spike and threw him into a wall. Doyle jumped up from the comotion as Angel continued to advance on Spike not realizing that Doyle was up and not bleeding.  
  
Spike stood, "What could I have done now?"  
  
"What are you talking about, I saw you bite..." Angel turned around to see Doyle rubbing his head.  
  
"No one. There was absoloutely no reason for that."  
  
"There's always a reason to hit you Spike. Just you being here gives me a reason."  
  
"Not when you hear the reason i'm here peaches."  
  
Ignoring the stupid nickname, "So why are you here?"  
  
"I'm suppossed to meet a certain slayer here. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Angel calmed down, "You're meeting Buffy here?"  
  
"That's what i said isn't it?"  
  
"Why does she want to talk to me?"  
  
"You'll see. I'm warning you Angel. She better not come out crying or hurt."  
  
"Why the hell do you care Spike?"  
  
Buffy chose this moment to walk in and she answered, "Because he has to."  
  
"Buffyyy." Angel's voice echoed.  
  
"Angel."  
  
There was an awkward silence until Spike spoke, "Okay since she can't say it Angel, Buffy needs to talk to you in private."  
  
Buffy clued in, "Yea i do actually."  
  
Angel spoke, "Yea sure."  
  
They both walked into the elevator and their silence continued but in the main room they started talking. Spike spoke up, "Well I have 10 bucks saying Buffy comes out crying."  
  
Cordelia chimed in, "I have 10 saying she comes out pissed but not crying."  
  
Doyle was next, "I put 10 on them both coming up in silence, like they're hiding something."  
Wesley sighed, "Not one of you think this could end happily. That Buffy and Angel could realize that them having a child means they should be together." Everyone just stared him. "Okay, 10 on Buffy hitting Angel at some point in front of us."  
  
Everyone smiled as Spike spoke, "Either way this is going to take a while."  
  
Cordy piped up, "Who wants food?"  
  
Everyone agreed as they made their way to the kitchen. Cordelia grabbed the phone and ordered pizza as Spike grabbed a bag of blood, poured it in a mug and heated it up.  
  
Doyle spoke, "How about a board game?"  
  
A/N -- I know extremely short chapter but the next one will be longer plus it has the big Buffy tells Angel talk. I have it planned but I justhave to write it and I can't tonight. Have to update my other stories. Reviews are welcomed....wanted and craved. Pleaseeeeee 


	8. Mysterious Guest

**_Chapter 8 - I'll Never Forget_**

**- Angel's Apartment -**  
  
Angel and Buffy had been down in the basement a long while now. Cordelia, Spike, Doyle and Wesley still remained upstairs to support Buffy if needed and every single one of them tried to make it look like they weren't waiting for one of them to burst through the door but weren't succeeding. Spike finally hopped off the counter he had been sitting at.  
  
"What the hell could be taking them so long?"  
  
Cordelia sighed, "Yes that's right Spike because Buffy telling Angel that she's pregnant with his kid is just a two minute thing."  
  
"I don't know why she's so scared of him. I mean why can't people in love be together yet people who aren't completely in love are together?" Spike rebuttled  
  
Cordy smiled her all famous smile, "I think you have some of your own issues in there huh Spike?" Before Spike could answer Cordy realized what else he said, "Are you actually trying to put them together?"  
  
Spike waved his hand and scoffed at the question, "I don't think so. I just know that if they aren't together that baby is going to grow up without a parent. It is my job to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
Cordelia just stared at him, "More issues huh? I used to think you had problems but you have way more then I thought you did."  
  
"Well I don't need a little miss priss trying to anylize me right now. So would the previous bitch queen like to be quiet now or would she like a taste of how I work out my 'issues'?"  
  
Cordelia was caught off guard so Wesley stepped in, "I really wonder what could be taking so long."  
  
Spike smiled a triumphant smile, "I better not be seeing Angelus anytime soon. I hated him."  
  
Doyle looked up from the table, "She has beter judgement to sleep with him....again. Come on she's the slayer, has to have judgement."  
  
The rest of the room laughed and smiled at Doyle's comment but Spike answered, "If only you knew those two. Judgement is thrown out the window when they're together."  
  
A voice rang from a dark corner of the room, "That's how our hearts used to be Spike. We wouldn't think about anything but how to please one another."  
  
Spike froze instantly as the first sound of his ex lover's voice rang in his head. As the rest of the room noticed who she was they were already on the move for weapons. Spike couldn't let them kill her. He knew the reason she was here wasn't to kill anybody or the unborn but to be present for the revelation of her brother or sister. Spike knew it was more the fact he still loved this murderous vampire but he had to use the other reason to persuade the others to put down their sharp wooden tainted objects. Spike was still standing and admiring the beauty that was once his and maybe will be again when Cordelia saw the smirk on the woman's face.  
  
One word was spoken by everyone in the room but Spike, "Drusilla!"  
  
**A/N -- **I know this chapter is extremelt short but I couldn't help but leave it hanging and I didn't know how to cliffhang it any other way. i'll write the rest soon! Please review, thanks much! 


	9. Together

**A/N -** _Should I make this story with the scoobies against buffy for what happened or helping her out? It all depends on what you think so please review and let me know so i can start planning. By the way Wild at heart did not happen so Oz is still With Willow happily in Sunnydale. (Silent giddy dance and cheer) Anyway here's the_ _chapter._

**-Angel's Offics - Upstairs-**

The room still stared blankly into the insane vampire who once tried to kill them all. SPike looked between Angel's friends and his ex lover and read Drusilla like a book. He couldn't say anything for Wesley and Cordelia started ranting.

"What the hell are you doing here? Be ready." Rang throughout the room

Spike didn't have time to react because Cordy raised her crossbow. He just jumped in front of her without question before Cordy could do anything. "What Spike, you think i won't shot you too?"

Spike smirked, "I know you would but i also know what Buffy would do to you if you did."

Wesley looked back and forth and then just locked eyes with Spike, "You know why she's here don't you?"

Spike nodded but Drusilla answered, "She's here to see the moon and the stars collide as our family is together again. I don't much like mommy though. My other one was much better, she would hold my head under the water. This one is a human, a slayer....the one who destroyed my precious family in the first place. What a disgusting wonderous day."

Doyle looked around the room, "She's a tad off her bonkers huh?"

Wesley just nodded, "She's here for the same reaosn Spike is."

Drusilla smiled, "Not for the exact same reason."

Spike could do nothing as Drusilla knocked him over the head. He was on the floor complaining and before anyone could do anything Drusilla rushed for the stairs and down them. Spike hopped up and looked at the L.A. residents.

"Don't worry she won't hurt them. She just wants to be there for the surprise."

Wesley looked at him, "Still, I think you should..."

Spike looked at him, "Fine alright I'll go down too. A big old bloody reunion filled with soap opera and mystery. I swear passions should be based on my life."

They all just half smiled and nodded telling him to go. He walked to the elevator instead and went down.

**-Angel's Apartment-**

Buffy and Angel sat on his couch. They were both staring into each other's teary eyes. It was obvious it was a very emotional conversation that had just taken place. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and kissed the top of it which only made her shed another tear.

"So, you remember? You weren't exactly suppossed to." Angel started talking again as they both cleared up their faces

Buffy got a little defensive though, "Are you saying you don't want me to know? That it never happened so I shouldn't know."

Angel automatically started trying to clear it all up, "No Buffy, you know I didn't mean that. I am just curious on why you remember."

Buffy sat up and moved just a little closer, "Angel, that's the reason I'm here. I think I know why I remember."

Angel just stared in curiousity at her quietness, "Buffy, you're scaring me."

"No, don't be scared it's just a hard thing to say."

"Just because I am not in your life all the time now doesn't mean you still can't talk to me."

That cut Buffy more then knife. The words echoed in her mind, 'just because he isn't a part of her life anymore.' She didn't know if he wanted to be or not and that scared her even more to tell him. "That's the thing Angel. It kind of involves you and me....and someone else."

Angel looked more confused and grabbed her hand, "Buffy I'm going to need you to tell me a little more then that."

Buffy was about to speak but a whispering noise came from the elevator. It kept getting closer and for some reason the lovers did not move. Maybe they both knew it was Drusilla before she danced into the room. "Did you tell him mommy? Does daddy know about the new addition to our broken family?"

Buffy just looked at Angel who was glancing back and forth between both girls. Spike chose this moment to walk in. He looked around and then at buffy, "Oh dear god, what did she say? Did she ruin the big talk?"

Angel looked at Buffy, "Spike even knows this big secret before I do and it concerns me?"

Buffy again got defensive, "The only reason he knows is because he sensed something you should be able to sense to."

Cordy, Doyle and Wesley chose this moment to walk in. Drusilla turned to Spike, "Look Spikey, mommy and daddy are fighting in front of us."

Angel looked a little mad but more fed up with not knowing the secret and stared at Buffy, "Why the hell does she keep calling you Mommy. The only person she ever called mommy was Darla. Oh but I bet Dru knows the secret too before me. I even think my team knws before i do. Are you really that scared to tell me anything now?" Buffy started crying but Angel couldn't seem to notice so he continued, "I mean I'm gone, what four months and you've already decided you like this other guy, and all your friends are moving on. I guess it didn't take long for you to forget me huh. I bet you're even here to tell me that you have a new boyfriend."

Buffy just sat down crying and couldn't answer. Spike walked up to him and hit him hard in the face, "I swear peaches if you don't listen to a single word she says you won't find out. This could be another one of your happy days but without sex and you just can't let it happen can you. I told you if you made her cry I'd hit you. now listen to what the girl has to say so we can all get back to our fairly un normal lives."

Angel and everyone else in the room was shocked at Spike's outburst but Drusilla. She smiled and giggled a little bit, "Oh you boys never could stop fighting. It saddens me that mommy will put a stop to that."

Spike walked back to Dru and tried to shut her up. Angel though wasn't done with him yet though so he yelled back, "So what? You couldn't kill the slayer so now you're working with her. I bet in a year or less you'll even be in love with her. I mean you did always like what I had."

Spike lept for Angel again but this time Buffy stopped him. He backed off and Buffy in a stern looking face stood face to face with him, "He does not love me, work for me or even like me. He's doing what family does Angel. I come here to tell you one of the happiest and confusing things in my life and you can't just let me tell you I'm pregnant and it's yours. Without Spike and your friends i wouldn't of even made it this far. It hurts I couldn't tell you and it hurts you think I could ever just forget you like that." Buffy punched him and started for the elevator.

He stood stunned. Just the thought of Buffy being pregnant with his kid made him happy but he knew it couldn't be true. The room stood stunned at how Buffy had expressed the truth to the only man who cares. Spike walked up to Angel, "If you don't go after her Angel I am going to spend the whole kids life teaching it how to hate you."

Angel just glared at him as he stalked off towards buffy. She had just reached the elevator where he had stopped her. "How?"

Buffy shook her head, "That's it huh Angel? How? I bet you don't even accept this...that you're trying to rationalize everything so that nothing gets complicated."

"Buffy I want to believe you, I really do but it's impossible. You know vampire...."

Buffy stared at him with teary eyes again, "Why do you think i started the talk off by telling you I remember the day after thanksgiving?"

A sudden revelation hit Angel and he saw it could be true. Buffy was looking for a discussion and reasons for it to be even more complicated then it is so he gave her what she least expected. He pinned her against the wall and they shared one of their kisses that allowed sun back into Angel's life and allowed his heart to beat for the time that their lips were touching.

It didn't last long because Buffy stopped it, "So you're happy then?"

Angel actually smiled. A smile that he seldom ever smiled. "Of course I'm happy."

It went quiet for a second as Angel closed his eyes and buffy just stared at him, "You're listening to it's heartbeat, aren't you?"

Angel just smiled, "It's such a beautiful sound."

Buffy nodded, "So what happens now?"

Angel ran his fingers thoruhg his hair and pondered it, "I'll come back to Sunnydale with you. This our sign, our reason to be together Buffy."

Buffy instantly got defensive, " I don't want you to be with me just because I am carrying your kid Angel. To be with me you have to want me. From your obvious reasoning and the fact you said you didn't want me I can tell that isn't going to happen. I always had a reason to be with you Angel, I never needed a sign to show me...I guess love isn't enough!"

Angel thought about what he just said, "No Buffy I didn't mean it that way. Of course I want to be with you."

Buffy backed way a little bit and thought about it, "No, you said you didn't and you left. I'm not going to go through this alone and you can be there but we can't be together Angel. It's what you wanted." Before Angel could even ponder the thought she spoke again, "I'll come back to L.A every once in a while and when I hit 3 months I'll stay down here because I won't be able to go to school. You can come to Sunnydale whenever you want too but nothing changes between us because that's what you wanted."

"Buffy..."

"Spike I want to leave now." Buffy yelled into the next room

Spike walked over with Drusilla clinging to his arm, "Yes great pet. What are we going to do about her?" Spike looked over to Drusilla

It felt wierd to buffy but she did it anyway, "Let Spike go Drusilla. You have to start planning the party."

Angel and Spike stared unbelievably as Drusilla did as she was told. She walked to buffy, "Do i get to plan the party? Back on the hellmouth it is mommy...Be careful when you tell the others, many will not forgive you."

Buffy stared into her eyes, "What do you mean Drusilla?"

Drusilla smiled a sly smile, "They do not approve Buffy. Be careful."

Buffy nodded and watched as Drusilla danced out of the room and to only god knows where. Buffy stared into Angel's eyes and before she broke right there she looked at Spike, "We're going back to Sunnydale."

Spike looked between them, "And is daddy here coming?"

Buffy looked at him, "Eventually."

Angel looked at her, "I'll see you soon, I just have to..."

Buffy nodded, "You don't have to explain to me Angel. We just had this conversation."

Angel nodded and stared away, "I'll see you tomorrow night then." The he though of something else "Buffy, can you wait to tell everyone, I kind of want to be there."

Buffy tried to hide her smile, "Sure. I'm not looking forward to telling them so the longer the better. Too bad my pregnancy moves faster huh?"

Angel was confused, "HUH?"

Spike piped in, "Talk to the british man. There's like a prophecy and more jibberish."

That's when Wesley and everyone started making their way upstairs. Cordy and Doyle went first while Wes yelled to Angel, "I'll fill you in later."

Angel nodded and watched him go. Buffy looked back and forth between both vampires, "Come on Spike. If we don't get back everyone will realize Drusilla is there and I won't be able to stop them from trying to kill her."

Spike nodded, "Well peaches, a pleasure as always."

Angel sighed at his childe's behavior and looked at Buffy, "Does he really have to be here through all of this?"

Buffy looked at Spike, "He really does."

Angel was surprised but didn't show it and the same went for Spike. Angel just stared at Buffy, "Okay."

Buffy stared back, "Yes well, I'll see you soon Angel."

The hesitantly hugged but when they did it was like niether could let go. When they did let go Angel's hand slid by buffy's stomach and he smiled, "Real soon Buffy."

She smiled and followed Spike up the stairs. Angel was left downstairs pondering the thought of him having a child... with the love of his life. He should of been exstatic with happiness but he wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that the one miracle happening to him still wasn't bringing him and Buffy together. She was going to be the mother of his child and yet they still couldn't belong to each other...and the worst part was it because of a foolosh choice he made a few months earlier. He made a decision there that he would do anything possible to take back that mistake and prove he didn't want to be with buffy because of a child but because their love was strong enough. In the meantime though he needed to talk to Wesley, he needed to know everything about why this baby...his baby was aloud to be. So Angel ran upstairs to find answers but instead found Buffy lying unconcous on the floor with SPike and everyone surrounding her with worries swarming around them.


	10. Demon Doc And Darla

_**A/N -**_ _Short chapter and doesn't explain anything yet brings someone new in. I have a very very good idea for this so i would appreciate reviews so I know you thinkt hat this story can go somewhere too!_

**-Exactly Where Last Chapter Left Off-**

Angel had stood there for a few seconds before actually moving to Buffy's side. Even through all that's happening Spike smiled at Angel, "What? Could you feel her fall?"

Angel just glared and looked back down to buffy. He moved a piece of hair behind her ear then turned to look at everyone in the room including Drusilla. He stared to Wesley who seemed to know most about this, "What the hell happened?"

Wesley shrugged, "No idea."

SPike stopped smiling, "She was walking, then she felt dizzy and then she fell."

Drusilla smiled and turned in a circle, "This is where it starts, this is when the party should be. Mommy's first doctors appointment."

Spike smiled, "I hate to say it but i think she's right."

Angel nodded, "Right, we should just take her to the doctor."

He moved to pick her up but Wesley stopped him, "You really think you can just take her to a regular doctor?"

Angel stopped trying to pick her up and looked towards Wesley, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well the reasoning of buffy being pregnant is not quite usual. Her pregnancy period is shorter then usual and we don't even know what she is carrying."

Angel hadn't even pondered the thought that his child could be harmful to her. He is a vampire in the first place. This possibility did add on to the other reasons of guilt but he couldn't worry about that now. Not when his priority was to just keep buffy alive. So he turned to Wesley yet again, "So what do we do then?"

When he shrugged Spike smiled at Angel again, "Have you really been out of the loop that long? You don't remember demon doctors or witch doctors or even doctors that specialize in slime?"

Angel pondered the thought, "She's a slayer though. I don't think Demon doctors will actually take attention to her."

Spike smiled, "We have one in good old Sunnydale actually. He owes me a few cats so I'll just call it even if he fixes her up."

Angel looked torn between his decisions. "Is it safe?"

Spike nodded, "Safer then anything here in L.A." Angel still looked uneven. "Look, I know it's wierd me helping out and I know you don't trust me at all but I am not a complete ass. I know what family is. Hell even Drusilla knows what it is and i think I know how to help her a little better then you do right now."

Angel hated to admit it but Spike was right. The kid wasn't even born and Angel felt like he had no place in it's life. He nodded and then shot his head up "I'm coming with you."

Spike smiled, "Of course you are. Now all we have to do it wait until the sun goes down or until she dies. Whatever comes first."

Angel grabbed the keys to his car and threw them at Cordelia. He looked as serious as possible. He didn't need to tell anyone how important this was or how worried it was because it lingered in his yes. "Cordelia take the car. Bring buffy back to Sunnydale and as soon as the sun sets Spike, Dru and I will leave."

Cordelia nodded and looked at buffy then at Wesley. "You're a man. You can pick her up."

Wesley did as told with the help of Doyle. She watched them bring her to the car and then stared at Spike, "Where am i taking her?"

Spike was about to answer but Angel interrupted, "Take her to giles' first, just to se eif it's safe."

Spike stopped Cordelia before she left to give her the right directions. "Look Angel, Nobody in L.A knows about this baby of you two ad i made a promise to buffy that they wouldn't find out until she was ready." He then turned to Cordelia, "Stay out of sight as much as possible. Go to Willy's and ask for the doc."

Cordy nodded, "If he doesn't give it to me?"

Spike smiled up at Angel, "Even you could beet up Willy and if you can't get one of your little friends to beet him up."

"Oh I actually get to beet someone up! What if this doc won't help?"

Spike smiled, "Tell him it's for Spike and Dru and then tell him it's the slayer."

Cordy nodded and took off towards the car. Angel turned to Spike immediately, "Why you and Dru?"

Spike smiled back at Drusilla who was already grinning before turnin back to Angel, "Well not every demon in Sunnydale knows I'm not evil. When i ran into doc I was evil with you and Dru. Everybody in Sunnydale knows you're all ensouled so i used our names."

"When did you meet him?"

"Well you know how i double crossed you when you were about to end the world and I helped Buffy?" He nodded. "Well if you didn't notice i got out of the wheel chair no problem pretty quickly. Truth is I was able to walk for about a week or two before that all because of doc."

Angel nodded and thenDru cried out in anger. She made little clawing gestures, "You lied Spike...You left me for the layer long before i saw it. You should be punished, very severely."

Spike and Angel smiled at each other. Spike then looked at Drusilla, "That was a long time ago Dru."

Drusilla pouted, "I miss the old days."

Spike nodded, "Me too pet, me too."

Drusilla smiled and moved closer to him, "At least we have a bigger family this time. It will be a beautiful reunion. Mommy won't be too happy but it will be for the best."

This got Angel and Spike's immediate attetion. Angel spoke first, "What are you saying Dru?"

Drusilla smiled, "I can not dance with a human brother or sister. Our real mommy will come back and change things."

Angel looked worried, curious and even scared. Spike stared at Drusilla with a blank face and only one question. "Are you saying Darla's coming back?"

Drusilla just started to dance again and smiled. "She will come home and we will be a family. The slayer will matter no more." Her giggle was almost frightening, even to Spike and Angel.


	11. Darla And Sunnydale

_**A/N -**_ _I know extremely short chapter again but I'm trying to make them longer. Ideas for this story come a little at a time. Anyway please review and tell me what you're hoping for next in the I'll never forget chapters..._

**-Doc's Place-**

An old man sat at his desk facing what appeared to be a wall. He looked intrigued as he listened to the voice coming from the position against the wall. "The slayer will be here soon and I want you to take care of this baby. Can you handle that?"

The old man nodded, "Of course I can."

The obvious woman spoke again, "I don't care if the body dies because I'm going to kill her anyway but this baby has to survive. I have very precise plans for the little one. You got it doc?"

He smiled and nodded, "Anything for you Darla."

Darla smiled as she stopped leaning on the wall and walked to the door, "I'll be in town and I'll be checking up often. Don't fail me!"

Doc only smiled and nodded. He watched her leave before he slowly walked towards a medicine cabinet. When there the doc opened it and took out a bottle of pills that looked normal. He grabbed a small pill case and dropped about 24 of these pills inside it. He put both cases back in the cupboard and slowly made his way back to his desk as he put a sly grin upon his face. He whispered a few words to himself, "Poor poor pregnant slayer."

**-Angel's Apartment-**

Spike and Angel still stood angered out of their minds at what Drusilla had just told them yet Drusilla still continued to dance like Darla coming back was a good thing. Spike started to pace, "When is she coming back?" Drusilla only continued to hum and dance to herself. Spike stopped pacing, "When is she coming Drusilla?"

Drusilla only smiled now, "Soon enough my William. I knew you'd be eager to hear of my such happy news."

Spike shook his head, "NO! This is bad Dru. If Darla comes back Buffy and her baby won't survive."

Drusilla giggle to herself, "The baby won't die just the mother. We must sacrifice one mother for another."

Angel had enough as he grabbed a stake on the desk and lunged at Drusilla. She stood scared out fo her mind but Spike stopped him just in time. Spike and Angel watched as Dru dropped to her knees and started to whine and cry. Spike then looked up at Angel, "You stake her now then buffy is really lost. You have to be patient with Dru remember?"

Angel just walked away from Spike and looked outside, "It's almost sunset."

**-Angel's Car-**

Cordelia was the one who got to drive, Doyle sat next to her as Wesley who seemed to know most about what was going on sat in the back with buffy. Cordy smiled as she just passed the Welcome To Sunnydale sign. "Home Sweet Home."

Wesley looked around, "I thought I'd seen the last of this place but of course I have to go back."

Doyle smiled and looked around too, "I don't see what's so wrong with the place. Lot's of sun, small town and nice people."

Cordelia laughed, "Tons of vampires, our very own hellmouth and oh yea Buffy and her gang live here."

Doyle just shook his head and looked back at buffy, "So much bad stuff to happen to such a small girl."

Cordy just shook her head and tried to remember where Willy's bar was...


	12. Buffy's First Check Up

**-Angel's Apartment-**

The sun hadn't fully set as Angel stood by the door but it was enough for him. He turned to Spike who was still sititng in a chair watching Dru, "I think we can take off now."

Spike stood up, "So, what do we do about Dru?"

Angel ran his hand through his hair, "We have to bring her, especially now."

Spike nodded and went to go pick her up. She crawled away though and started whining a little bit, "You don't want me anymore Spike. It's only what's in my brain that you're after."

Angel urged Spike on who only sighed and slowly walked closer to Dru, "Come on pet, we have to talk about this in the car." Drusilla shook her head slowly and Spike cursed himself and the future mocking remarks, "You know I still want you luv, it's just this bloody situation. It's all very confusing."

Drusilla stood and swayed closer to him. She started to touch his head in a few places, "You are confused, so very confused. I'll take care of my Spikey."

Angel couldn't help but smile as Spike finally picked her up. In minutes all three vampires were in the car Spike stole and driving as fast as possible towards Sunnydale. Spike smiled at Angel, "Defenitely not what you pictured huh?"

Angel sighed, "Hell, I dind't even know I could have kids, especially on a day that never happened."

Spike smiled, "Don't tell your kid that. You'd send it to a psychiatrist."

Angel shook his head, "If I have a kid."

Spike went all serious now, "You're going to have a kid Angel. Nothing's going to happen to Buffy or the precious little niblet."

Angel was defenitely wierded out, "Do you have any idea how freaky it is to have you trying to comfort me?"

Spike smiled, "Yeah, Buffy said the same thing."

Angel shivered a little bit, "Thanks though. I still hate you but...thank you."

Spike smiled, "That's the spirit."

**-Sunnydale - Willy's Bar-**

Cordelia had finally found the place she was looking for. She slammed the door as she climbed out of the car and sighed, "God, you'd think a demon bar location would stay with you forever."

Doyle and Wesley hopped out of the car and walked to the front of the car to see Cordelia. Wesley glance back at buffy, "One of us should stay out here."

Cordelia nodded, "Okay Wesley, you guard our little Buffy and I'll go make it with some demons."

Wesley sighed and walked back tot he car. Doyle winked at Cordelia, "Shall we have a drink Darling?"

Cordelia shook her head and started walking towards the bar. Doyle smiled and followed, looking forward to a drink. In the bar it was exactly like Cordelia remembered, a bunch of slimy, extremely fat and big or extremely short and skinny demons sitting around bragging about how many people they killed. When Doyle caught up with her, Cordy walked to the bar. Doyle was the first to speak and it was only to order a drink but when Willy turned and saw Cordelia he dropped the glass.

Cordy smiled, "Nice to see you too Willy."

Willy quickly recovered and poured Doyle another glass, "Cordelia Chase. Word had it you were way up in L.A."

Cordelia smiled, "People still talk about me?"

Willy shrugged, "Just the ones that wanted to kill you."

Cordelia's smile turned instantly into one of dissappointment. "It's true I'm in L.A. but I'm here for some very important information."

Willy looked a little worried so he changed the subject, "So who's your friend here? He looks like a demon who can hold his alcohol."

Cordelia sighed, "Tip of the iceberg. Willy this is Doyle, Doyle this is Willy."

Doyle nodded to him but before he could speak Cordelia started again, "Now Willy, back to my information. I work for Angel now but I think you knew that. I wonder what he would do if he found out you wouldn't sooperate with me."

Willy shrugged, "I'll do what i can."

Cordelia put on an onviously fake smile, "Good. I'd hate to have to sick the slayer or Angel on you." After observing Willy sweat for a few seconds she continued, "We need to find someone. It's very important that you tell us where the Doc is."

Willy's head shot up from looking down and was kind fo scared, "What? Who? I don't know who you're talking about."

Cordelia sighed, "Willy, I thought we had your cooperation."

Willy nodded very enthusiastically, "Y...y...you do but I can't help you. I don't know who that is."

Doyle looked at Cordelia and smiled. When Cordelia turned back to Willy she smiled and punched him over the counter. He reeled back holding his nose, "I could kick your ass just as well as Buffy or Angel can."

Willy held up his hands, "Look, I'd like to help you and the slayer. I mean on occassion Buffy has helped me out but I just can't tellt hat to anyone."

Doyle decided to play the sympathy card and started to whisper, "The slayer's in some medical trouble and we need to get her checked out."

Willy actually pondered that thought for a few seconds, "I really wish i could help but I don't see it happening."

Cordelia sighed, "Spike sent us. I know it's wierd Spike helping Buffy but I'm serious."

Willy sighed, "If I tell you then when people ask I never told you."

Cordelia smiled, "I knew we'd make you crack."

Willy shrugged, "So what's going on with the slayer anyway?"

He started to write down the address on a piece of paper while Cordy answered, "She's pregnant."

Willy's head shot up, "That's impossible!"

Cordelia and Doyle looked surprised instantly. Doyle asked though, "Why can't she be pregnant?"

Willy shrugged and kept writing, "She can be pregnant but I just never thought Buffy would have kids. With how much trouble she get's herself into her kids would die in days."

Cordelia actually looked offended, "With Angel as the father I think these babies will turn out beautifully."

Willy smiled, "Slayer and the vampire with a soul back together again. God the demons are gonna hate this."

Doyle smiled, "Good."

Willy handed Cordelia a piece the piece of paper with the address on it. "Go to this address. Knock once and once only. As soon as he answers the door say Spike sent you. He looks like a little old man but don't be fooled, he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Oh and be careful, I've heard he's had a frequent blonde visitor these past few days, could be dangerous."

Cordy smiled, "Thanks Willy."

Willy waved, "Welcome back to Sunnydale Queen C."

He watched the two leave with a smiled but when the door closed his smile dissappeared and he started talking to what appeared to be himself, "Happy now?" A blonde woman he know as Darla emerges from a dark corner at the bar and walks in front of Willy so they were almost kissing. "You did good Willy. Exactly like I asked. I'll be seeing you."

When she walked out all Willy could do was sigh and wonder why the hell he was in the demon business.

**-The Doc's house - 20 Minutes Later-**

It took Cordy less time to find his place then it did Willy's which you know pissed her off more. When everyone but Buffy got out of the car again Wesley was first to speak, "So, do we bring Buffy right away?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I don't know. Willy said to be careful."

Doyle smile, "I'll stay with the slayer this time and you two can almost die. If it's safe whistle out the door and I'll bring her in."

Cordelia nodded and watched Doyle go back tot he car. Wesley and Cordy walked up the steps and knocke donce on the door. The second they were about to knock again the door opened. It confused them that in front of them stood a old man that looks so innocent. Cordelia again remembered what Willy said and stood tall again, "Spike sent us. We need our help."

The old man smiled, "William. What is he doing these days?"

Cordy shrugged, "He'll be here as soon as possible but we need your help now. Our friend is pregnant and she passed out. None of us know what to do so we were hoping you could do something."

The old man smiled, "If she is with child then why wouldn't you just take her to the hospital?"

Wesley cleared his throat, "We would of but our friend has special circumstances. Our friend is the slayer."

The mans smile turned into a look of joy and amazement, "Buffy Summer's is pregnant? Well this is a treat. I supposse you have brought her with you."

Cordelia nodded, "We're just making sure you're safe."

The man smiled, "Don't worry. Even if I'm not you said Spike was coming."

It took a few minutes of staring between Wesley and Cordelia for Wesley to finally whistle out the open door. In seconds Doyle was inside the house with everyone else carrying the passed out pregnant slayer in his arms like a baby. The doc reacted by gliding his hands over top of Buffy's body. He wasn't touching her, just closed his eyes and swayed his hands up and down over top of her body.

When his eyes opened he smiled, "She's fine. Just a small reaction to a species colliding."

Everyone sighed with relief knowing she was okay. Wesley stared at the doctor, "When will she wake up?"

The doc smiled, "Whenever her body or baby feels like moving." He pointed to a surface that looked like a table. "You want to lie her down please so I can examine what type of medicine she might need."

Cordelia looked shocked, "What do you mean medicine? I thought you said she would be fine."

The Doc shook his head, "She will be fine, this time. If this continues to happen she could kill herself and the baby. I need to examine her baby to find out what the species is and if her body is capable of carrying it. Then I must give her medicine that will form her body the way it needs to be so she could have a healthy delivery."

Cordy nodded, "How long will this take?"

The Doc shrugged, "About an hour. It's all very critical that my asessments be precise."

Wesley nodded, "Okay, we'll wait then."

The old man nodded and walked towards Buffy. The first thing that caught everyone's eye in the room was a machine that looked exactly like an ultra-sound machine. Doyle turned to face Cordelia, "I hope Angel get's here soon enough to hear the first heartbeat."


	13. Most Important Moments

**_A/N -_** _Just realized I ahven't explained Darla being back. We'll just say Wolfram and hart worked some magic a little early. Also this is one of the hardest stories of mine to write so thanks for continuing to read it a lot. Thanks for the kik ass reviews. AMAZING!_

**-Angel's Car-**

They were just passing the welcome sign when Spike looked to Angel, "Go to Willy's first."

Angel looked confused, "Why?"

Spike smiled, "I wanna make sure our friend Willy sent them to the right place. Plus while we're there we should ask him about Darla. If Dru's not talking then we'll have to make someone talk."

Angel nodded, "Beet him up fast. We have to get to buffy."

Spike only nodded as they continued to drive as fast as possible through the small town.

**-Doc's House-**

Cordelia looked at her watch and then at Doyle, "They should be here soon."

Doyle nodded, "At least he hasn't done anything normal. He's been swaying his hands with his eyes closed for too long."

Wesley finally piped in, "He's deciphering if it's possible for Buffy to carry a vampire's child. The fact it's never been done before makes it take longer."

Cordy looked surprised, "How'd you know?"

Wesley looked down, "I know a little about slayer and pregnancies. I was a watcher you know."

Cordy sighed, "So how long is it going ot take."

Wesley shrugged, "The longer the safer. plus the more time that passes the more time Angel and Spike have to get here."

After that silence over took them again...

**-Angel's Car - In Front Of Willy's Bar-**

Angel had parked and hopped out of the car. When Spike got out he stared at the sleeping Drusilla and then at Angel, "What about Dru?"

Angel sighed, "We can't wake her. She should be alright out here."

Spike shrugged, "She's taken care of herself so far."

Angel nodded and gave Dru one last look before walking into the bar. Spike did exactly the same thing.

**-Willy's Bar-**

The vampires reputations will always live on. This was proved when they walked into the bar to see a bunch of demons scattering instantly. When Willy turned around he sighed at the cocky smiles Spike and Angel had one.

Willy was already nervous again, "What do you guys want now? I told your little princess where to go."

Spike nodded, "Good Willy. Good."

Angel and Spike moved a little closer to the bar. Angel looked around, "You're doing good Willy."

Willy smiled, "Yeah. Sunnydale never runs out of demons."

Spike nodded, "Got that right. I mean Angel here killed Darla in Sunnydale and now we're hearing she's back in town. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Willy?"

Willy shook his head, "No. Not a word. If I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her." Angel pulled Willy by his collar half over the bar so he was right in Angel's face, "That's not good enough."

Willy sighed and looked back and forth between Spike and Angel, "I haven't seen her. I heard a little something from the back room though. There's been a lot of deaths lately only they're being turned into vampires. I'm not sure if this is Darla or just another demon guy trying to build an army."

Angel threw Willy back on the ground and looked at Spike, "Smells like Darla."

Spike nodded, "I think we just walked into whatever trap she set by coming back here."

Angel ran his hand threw his hair and looked at Willy, "You know where she's staying?"

Willy shook his head and Spike made his fist connect with his face which ended up knocking Willy to the ground. Unfortunately Spike ended up grabbing his head in obvious pain. When both got over it Willy stood back up from the floor. "I don't know."

Angel was about to hit him though and he coward in a corner, "Okay, okay, okay. Read the papers. These deaths have been reletively close to that Bronze club. I don't know exactly where but if you say Darla is changing them then she's probably close to the club."

Angel nodded and withdrew his hand. he turned to Spike, "I think that's enough for now. We have to get to buffy."

Spike nodded, "Okay."

Angel took off outside and Spike smiled at Willy, "Thanks Willy. You never dissappoint."

Willy just waved and watched him walk out to.

**-Angel's Car-**

When Spike walked out he saw Angel kick the tire. He ran to the car only to see why Angel was pissed. He stared up at Angel, "You think she got far?"

Angel shrugged, "I don't know."

Spike nodded, "So, what now?"

Angel paced a little, "We don't really need anything from her now and assuming she stays out of our way for a while she can stay lost."

Spike shook his head, "She may be crazy Angel but you know as well as I that if Dru get's close to Darla we're screwed."

Angel nodded, "What are we going to do about it now?"

Spike agreed after a few seconds of thinking, "Alright, fine we'll leave her out there."

Angel opened his door, "She'll come to us when she's ready."

Spike only shrugged and hopped in the car along with Angel. When they were settled Spike smiled, "Let's go see mommy."

Angel shivered, "Do you really have to call her that?"

Spike smiled, "As long as i can see that look on your face I do."

Angel tried his best to ignore him the rest of the way to the Doc's place.

**-Doc's House-**

The doc had just opened his eyes and walked over to the three sitting on the chairs, "Well we knew it was a vampire so obviously her body is not built to carry this type of infant. There is a certain type of medication she can take to help her body form easier. It will slow the birth process."

Cordy was defenitely confused, "Birthing process?"

Doc smiled, "Yes. A slayer's birthing period is 5 or 6 months if she does get pregnant. If Buffy takes the medication it will be a normal birth, about 8 or even 9 months."

Doyle shrugged, "If she doesn't take it though the baby could die."

Wesley smiled, "She is always wanting to be normal."

The doc was all of a sudden giddy, "Excellent." He started walking towards the medicine cabinet he was at before. He grabbed the small pill case he had filled earlier and smiled, "Here we go."

When he walked back to Cordy, Wes and Doyle he handed Cordy the pill case, "Only one a day after supper. Best taken with tea."

Cordy nodded and smiled, "Thank you. How's the baby doing?"

The doc walked back towards Buffy and smiled. He turned on the ultrasound machine and got the jelly-like substabce out, "Let's find out."

As soon as everyone was about to crowd around Buffy Doc's door swung open. The doc didn't seem to react violently like Cordy thought. He just continued to spear the substance on Buffy's stomach, "The only vampire brave enough to do that would be William. It's about time you vampires showed up."

Angel ignored the pleasantires and walked straight to Cordelia, "How's she doing?"

Cordelia smiled, "She has to take a few pills but she's fine. It was just her reacting to species colliding or something."

Angel smiled, "How's the baby doing?"

Wesley pointed towards the Ultrasound machine, "We were about to find out."

Angel walked to his rightful position, beside buffy. She was still asleep but Angel grabbed Buffy's hand anyway. Now everyone did crowd around as Doc looked for the baby. The silence in the room was interrupted by the most beautiful sound in the world, the baby's heartbeat. Angel could of cried on sight just listening. His baby, his son or daughter had a heartbeat. To anyone else it wouldn't be that amazing but at least now Angel know it was real, Angel knew this was actually oging to happen. He was staring at the screen actually looking for the baby when something gripped his hand. Instantly his gaze was on Buffy who's eyes were blinking. She sat up on her elbows and smiled up at Angel.

Angel bent down to kiss her forhead, "You okay?"

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes still listening to the baby's heartbeat. She didn't even care there were four other people in the room as she spoke to Angel, "It's real Angel. Our baby is real."

Angel nodded and smiled. He gripped her hand tighter as buffy finally opened her eyes to see the screen. Both going-to-be parents gazed in amazement at the peanut-like figure barely visible to the human eye. Cordelia looked at everyone in confusion, "I don't get it. Where' s the mini vampire slayer?"

Buffy shook her head and Wesley actually pointed it out, "It's right there Cordy."

Codelia sighed, "What's the big deal? Her baby's a peanut."

Buffy giggled a little bit, "You so won't be saying that when I can use my belly as a table when I lie down."

Everyone giggled along until the Doc shut off the machine with a smile. he stared down at the slayer, "You feel better?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I was alseep."

Doc nodded and stood up, Cordelia has your medication and the information you will need to actually have this baby."

Buffy nodded and smiled up at the old man, "Thank you." he nodded and buffy sighed, "Do i have to come here for all the check-ups and stuff?"

The doc shook his head, "No. Regular doctors can't detect the medication unless they start looking for it. Since the pills will regulate this pregnancy you're perfectly safe to go to a hospital. You will have to come by every month for another pill case but other then that it's all normal from here."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Good." She lay back down on the bed, "Good."

Spike moved to the other side of buffy and put his head directly over Buffy's and finally spoke, "Hate to spoil the fantastic moment but since I've already heard the hearbeat and I know you're pregnant it's not so amazing. So I propose the question we get out of here."

Buffy sighed and sat straight up, "Fine."

Buffy moved her shirt back down and Angel helped her off the bed. Suddenly buffy remembered everything they had decided and restrained from holding on to Angel longer then she needed. Spike was already holding the door open as Cordy, Doyle and Wesley walked out. Angel smiled at buffy before following them out also.

When they were gone buffy turned towards the old man, "I know you're a demon doctor so I thought I should warn you, if you do anything to hurt my baby or tell the whole god damn demon world I will personally be dealing with you." She suddenly put a smile on her face, "Thank you for the examination though."

She walked passed Spike and out the car. Spike smiled to the Doc, "We're even."

Doc smiled, "Of course we are."

Spike knew there was something off with the man but couldn't place it. He examined him for a few more seconds before walking out towads the car also. The man turned around, "You can come out now."

Darla walked out of what seemed to be a bathroom door and smiled, "The baby sounds human." The doc smiled and Darla giggled, "Even better."

Doc walked over to a rocking chair and smiled, "This should be interesting. Very interesting."

Darla nodded, "What did you give her?"

"I gave her a mix of medicines. It should weaken her immune system and muscle composure. Unfortunately it will make her pregnancy last 8-9 months but if she takes them all through-out her pregnancy there's no way she will be able to survive the birth."

"The baby will be alright though? It will survive?"

Doc took off his glasses and smiled, "Of course it will."

Darla sat down next to him wearing a very evil grin upon her face, "Good. Very good."


	14. First Step

**-Outside In The Car-**

Everyone had been sitting in the non moving car for a while trying to think of where to go until Buffy finally sighed, "Where are we going?"

Spike laughed as Cordelia banged her head into the shair in front fo her. Angel only cleared his throat, "We were kind of waiting for you to tell us that."

Buffy suddenly realized that no matter where she went she would have to explain everyone from L.A.so she thought if she had to explain it she may as well talk to the person she had experience hiding a lot of the truth from the most. Buffy looked at Cordelia, "Give me your cell phone."

Cordelia pulled out her cell and everyone watched as Buffy dialed a number. Cordelia looked curious, "Who are you calling?"

Buffy didn't have time to answer because a voice answered the phone, "Hello."

Buffy smiled, "Hey mom."

Joyce answered completely happy, "Buffy, How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could spend the night at home."

Joyce started to sound worried, "Is something wrong Buffy? What about classes?"

Buffy interrupted her mom, "Calm down mom, I'm fine. Willow's having a small get together in the dorm and I'm not really in the mood."

Joyce calmed down, "Of course you can stay here Buffy but I won't be here. I'm packed and I was on my way to the airport. I have an art auction tomorrow out of town."

Buffy actually smiled but started to sound disappointed, "Alright. I guess we'll do the mother daughter bonding thing some other time."

"I'm sorry buffy. I won't even be here by the time you get here."

"Don't worry mom. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright Buffy. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

The lines clicked and Buffy tossed the cell back to Cordy. Spike sighed, "We're going to your house?" Buffy nodded. Spike smiled, "Oh yeah, Dru and Darla won't think to look there."

Everyone in the car looked confused and worried instantly. Buffy looked at Angel, "What's he talking about?"

Angel hesitated so Spike spoke up instead, "Well after you were on your way to Sunnydale Dru mentioned Darla being around so we went to Willy's before we went to the Docs. Dru and Darla are back together again."

Buffy didn't react with words because violence was more her thing. She punched the side of her door and moved out of Angel's grasp when he tried to calm her down. She looked straight ahead, "She's not touching my baby. Now drive. Go by the campus first, I have to pick something up."

Spike sighed, "Willow."

Buffy nodded, "I know. She'll probably want to come."

Spike thought about it for a few seconds, "I'll go in with you. She'll believe it's a demon thing if you're around me. I mean why else would you be hanging around me right?"

Buffy actually smiled but made it dissappear as she turned to look behind her, "Thanks."

Spike only nodded and took joy in the jealous look on Angel's face that dissappeared the second Buffy looked at him, "Let's go."

Angel started the car and tried to hide the fact that it bugged him Spike was even the tiniest bit closer to Buffy then before. Doyle turned to look at Cordelia next to him, "Is the whole trip going to be this tense."

Cordelia smiled, "You have no idea."

**-Campus Parking Lot-**

The car had stopped and Buffy already had the door open. Spike hopped out of the car and stood by buffy as she got out. After closing the door she looked at Angel, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded and watched her and Spike walk off towards the doors. It wasn't until a man approached them that he was really interested. Spike instantly looked annoyed but buffy smiled. Angel recognized this man as Riley, the guy from thanksgiving. Cordelia, Wesley and Doyle were ranting, questioning and leaning so they could try and hear the conversation but Angel ignored them and concentrated on the look of distress on buffy's face.

Riley looked suspicously at Spike but then smiled at buffy, "Hey buffy, what are you doing out so late?"

Buffy shrugged, "Nothing really. Spike and I were just headed back to my room."

Riley tried to hide the look of pain, "You and, and Spike. This is the guy you were said you were getting married to?"

Suddenly it finally occured to Buffy how they looked to the sight of Riley. She kicked herself and tried to start explaining, "No Riley...This isn't what it looks like. Spike and I... we're not anything... we're like..." Suddenly she remembered something that almost worked on her mom and smiled, "...Spike and I are in a band. We're on our way to practice but I forgot my drum sticks."

Riley sighed in relief, "Oh, you're a drummer?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, well..."

Spike laughed as he too remembered the night they used that on buffy's mom. He looked at buffy, "We should get going pet."

Buffy nodded and looked at Riley, "It was good seeing you Riley."

Riley smiled, "We should do this soon, during the day."

Buffy smiled but remembered who was in the car and came back to reality, "I'm actually going home for a few days but we'll do that soon, when I get back."

Riley nodded and hid is diaspointment, "Good. I'll see you later."

Buffy started to walk away but then turned around so she good stare at Riley while walking backwards, "I'm looking forward to later."

She watched his eyes light up before turning back around. She looked up at Spike who was glaring back at her while wondering what Angel was thinking.

**-Buffy and Willow's Room-**

Willow sat on her bed interested in the schoold books laid all over her bed. She was in the middle of highlighting one of her books when the door shot open revealing Spike and Buffy. Willow wasn't too surprised to see Spike because they ahd been spending a little too much time around each other lately but it was still awkward. She stood up instantly as the vampire and slayer walked into the room.

Willow grabbed a few sheets of paper off the dresser and walked over to buffy, "Buffy, hey you're back."

"Yeah, just got in."

Wilow glanced at Spike once before smiling back at Buffy and handed her the papers, "Here's your homework assignments for psych. I was going to do them but you got back soon enough."

"Thanks Will."

The red head finally got to her question, "What's Spike doing here?"

Buffy looked at Spike and then back at Willow, "Well... I brought him with me to L.A. and since we just got back I figured we could go out patrolling right away."

Willow stared at her with disbelief, "Are you serious? You just got back Buffy. I thought we could do a little best friend bonding."

Instantly Buffy felt a wave of guilt run through her especially since their bonding time was going to lower when she tell Willow about staying at home. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Will, it's just... there's something that's going on and I can't tell you yet."

Willow sat down on the bed obviously hurt, "Since when can't you tell me something? I mean I tell you everything and..."

Buffy kneeled down in front of her, "I know and I tell you everything except for this. This thing is really big and I have to keep it to myself for a while or until tomorrow."

"What could be so big?"

Buffy tried to think up something fast, "You'll know it when I tell you and I promise that will be soon."

Willow perked up a little bit, "Maybe you could tell me when you get back from patrol."

Buffy slowly shook her head, "Actually, I'm going to stay at home for a while. Maybe for a day or two."

Willow got up quickly and stared down at buffy, "Are you serious?" When Buffy stayed silent Willow continued, "Is whatever you're hiding dangerous?"

Buffy stood and quickly reassured her friend, "No! It's not dangerous but it is important and it's something I have got to tell everyone, when I'm ready."

"Does Spike know? Is it why you've been spending all this time with him?"

It took Buffy a few seconds to finally answer, "Yes actually, but it's not because we're best friends. We're just not worst enemies anymore."

Willow calmed down, "Are you going to your classes tomorrow?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, I have to deal with some stuff. Just have everybody meet at Giles' place tomorrow after classes at about 7:00."

Willow nodded and grabbed Buffy's hand, "Good luck Buffy, with whatever is going on."

Buffy hugged her best friend and smiled when she let go, "Thanks."

Willow nodded but couldn't hide the hurt she was still feeling when she spoke in a softer tone then usual, "So why'd you come by? Clothes?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep."

Willow got back into her position on the bed and went back to her school stuff as Buffy walked towards the closet and grabbed the bag. Every once in a while Willow would glare at Spike until Buffy threw her bag in front of him. Willow sighed in sadness, "I'll see you."

Buffy walked over to her best friend and hugged her. When she was standing by Spike again she tried reassurance again, "When I tell you about what i have to you'll understand everything, I promise Willow."

Willow nodded as SPiek and Buffy were about to leave, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Buffy and SPike looked clueless until Willow got up and walked over to buffy's side of the room. She picked up a heavy bag and walked over to drop it in front of Spike, "Your slaying bag. You never patrol without it."

Buffy suddenly realized and nodded, "Thanks Will."

Willow nodded and walked back to her bed. "Bye."

Buffy smiled, "Bye."

Buffy turned around and walked out the door leaving Spike with both bags. he picked them up but was stopped by Willow's voice, "I've given you every benefit of the doubt Spike but if anything happens to her Spike, ANYTHING, I'll go beyind floating pencils and you might just wake up a toad one morning."

Spike actually smiled, "Kind of cliche, don't you think?" He walked out before Willow could respond. Willow just sighed and tried to go back to concentrating on her work.

**-Outside of The Dorm Hall-**

Buffy and SPike were a few feet away from the car now and were actually laughing, "I can't believe you used the lame band excuse thing again."

Buffy shrugged, "Hey, it would of worked the first time if that vampire wouldn't of ruined it."

Spike shook his head, "I don't think so."

They reached the car as Buffy sighed, "Come on Spike. My mom had no idea I was slaying for three years, I think telling her I'm in a band was pretty good cover."

Spike nodded, "So i guess that means Mr. Riley Finn is just another clueless one to add to your track record."

Buffy would of growled if she could, "I don't think you know what you're talking about."

Spike threw the bags int he car and threw his hands up in surrender, "I guess not. I do know though that you are not a drummer. You had time to think about this and you picked drummer?"

Buffy was about to leap over the car for Spike but Cordelia interrupted, "What are you guys talking about?"

Spike took this chance to be annoying, "Well when Joyce found out Buffy was the slayer buffy tried to use the excuse she was in a band and she just tried to do it again with farmer Riley. Personally I don't think you pull off a drummer."

Cordelia looked confused, "Then how does your mom know you're a slayer?"

Spike continued before buffy could, "Well after Buffy here told her mother, we were attacked by one of Angel's boys. Blew the whole damn cover. Ain't it funny how things work out?"

Cordelia glared at Buffy, "Why on earth were you with Spike then?"

It was Spike's turn to be surprised and confused, "You didn't tell them?"

Buffy shrugged, "I didn't think it was important."

Cordelia was about to ask what was going on until Spike shook his hand, "The one good thing I do evil and you're not ready to flaunt it in everyones faces? I don't buy it."

"It wasn't really a good thing since you brok your promise and came back."

Spike looked a little angry now, "Where would you be now if I hadn't come back huh? I'm sure that vampire who attacked you in the park would of had himself a good day."

Buffy sighed, "I get it Spike. I'm sorry and I'm thankful okay?"

Spike threw open the door and sat in the car in a superior way, "Why is it so hard for a man to get some gratitude?"

Cordelia continued to stare at Buffy, "Huh?"

Buffy got intot he car, "Spike came ot me for help to kill Angel. The lucky break I told Xander about was SPike."

Cordelia looked taken back, "Really?"

Spike smiled, "Yep."

Angel cleared his throat and started the car, "I hate to break up the trip down memory lane but as the evil one back then I think I have a righ to it."

Buffy suddenly realized everything they had been saying. She stared at Angel, "I'm sorry."

Before he could be grateful Spike spoke, "I'm not. I miss the evil days."

Cordelia shook her head, "Then why don't you go join your little vampire ex sex slave?"

Spike looked at buffy, "I made a promise that i intend to keep." Before anyone could mistake him for having a soul he cleared his throat, "Plus Willow threatened to turn me into a toad if anything happened to Buffy."

Buffy looked a little dissapointed, "Kind of cliche."

"Exactly what i said pet."

Wesley finally spoke up, "Well, I think this would be a good time to actually get to Buffy's home."

Buffy nodded, "Let's ride."

Angel started driving and all of a sudden something else struck Spike's nerve, "Why did I carry your bags?"

Buffy shrugged and smiled, "I'm pregnant and pregnant people aren't supossed to lift heavy objects."

Spike shook his head and Cordelia suddenly perked up, "Have you thought of names yet?"

**_A/N -_** _Apologies for the sucky ass ending! I like where this story is heading though and althought this chapter was kind of written crappy I hope you'll continue to read ahead! Thanks for all the kikkin reviews even though it takes me forever to post!_


	15. It All Starts With One Lie

**_A/N -_** _I so have no idea how a pregnant woman acts so all the quirks from here on out about Buffy being pregnant may or may not be true in real life. Sorry! Also my updates will get better because my room computer is finally back! FINALLY!_

**-Summer's Parking Lot-**

The whole ride there had been filled with talk between Buffy and Cordelia. It was girls stuff about the baby's clothes and names. Angel wouldn't admit it but the talk intrigued him and got him thinking more on the normal side of Buffy being pregnant. He was going to be a dad, they were going to have to think about names and they were going to have to find a way to work out the issues between them. When they came to a stop everyone quickly jumped out of the car and buffy glared at Spike.

Spike noticed and shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me. After all I've done for you the past few days you still want me to carry your bags? I'm not your slave slayer, carry your own damn bags."

Buffy put on her pouty face, "Come on Spike, I'll go into a violent mood swing purposely if you don't carry them."

Spike hesitantly grabbed her bags and walked up to the house where Cordelia, Doyle and Wesley already stood. Angel shut his door and stared at buffy, "Your mom's not home?"

Buffy shook her head and was about to speak when her door opened. Joyce screamed from the inside while Cordelia screamed from the outside. Buffy smiled at Angel, "She wasn't supossed to be."

Instantly buffy ran to the door and stood between Cordy and her mother. Joyce stopped screaming and realized who was all there but her yes lingered on Angel who was slowly walking up the driveway. Buffy took her out of her thoughts, "Mom, what are you still doing here?"

Joyce turned her head to stare at her daughter, "I'm running late for my flight. I thought you said you were going to spend the night."

Buffy nodded, "I am. Only I'm going to spend the night with some of my friends."

Joyce looked around and tried to smile. When she stared back at buffy she looked nervous, "What's going on Buffy? I thought Angel and Cordelia left town and I thought Spike was evil."

Buffy looked into her mothers eyes, "A lot has changed in the last few days mom and I wish I could explain now but I can't. Just know that Spike isn't completely evil anymore and neither is anyone else. We just really need a place to stay and my dorm room is too small."

Joyce sighed, "Is the world ending again?"

Buffy didn't like lying but she had to, "Yeah mom but it should be easy to stop if we're all here. I promise everything will be fine when you get back."

Joyce nodded and finally smiled, "Okay, I believe you. It's good to see you."

Buffy smiled back at her mother, "It's really good to be home."

Joyce hugged her daughter and buffy accepted equally as happy. When they parted Buffy noticed joyce didn't know some of the people. She pointed to people as she introduced them, "Mom this is Doyle, he works with Angel now. I think you've met Wesley before and I'm sure you remember Cordelia."

Cordelia smiled, "Miss Summers, how have you been?"

Joyce smiled back, "Fine and you?"

Cordelia looked around, "Busy. L.A. life is very eventful."

Joyce nodded, "I remember."

Buffy turned towards Spike, "I think you remember Spike."

Joyce and Spike shook hands as Joyce smiled, "Of course. Last time I saw you I was pouring you some hot chocolate and finding out you were evil."

Spike remembered the moment she was talking about and decided playing the good guy who would be the best bet, "It was nice of you to listen to me talk."

Joyce nodded, "I hear you're not trying to kill Buffy anymore. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Buffy was about to interrupt when she pointed to Angel but joyce stared at him sternly, "Angel."

Angel remembered the last time he had seen her in the mansion and knew her seeing him now had angered buffy's mom so he tried to keep it short, "Miss Summers."

"I thought you had gone. I mean Buffy told me you were gone."

Angel nodded, "I'm only back to save the world."

For some reason the statement had angered Buffy and she interrupted, "Well, I guess I never expected you to stay the whole time."

Angel looked hurt while Joyce looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nothing mom. You go, have a nice trip and call home when you land."

Joyce hugged and kissed her daughter once more before walking out the door, "Be careful hunny and call me if you need anything. The numbers on the fridge."

Buffy nodded and watched her mother drive off. She looked at Cordelia, "We'll make yourselves at home."

**-Summer's house-**

Everyone made their way into the house. Buffy was last and shut the door. She stared at everyone while they all stared back at her. She sighed and started to play hostess, "With the exception of Doyle I think you all know where everything is. Kitchen is open all night. Cordelia and Doyle, you're in my mother's room, Spike and Angel you're in the guest room and Wesley you're on the couch."

Cordelia sighed, "You do have some clothes here right? I mean I need something to sleep in."

Buffy nodded, "I brought some clothes for you."

"Well, I never thought I would be glad to wear some of buffy Summers clothes."

Buffy shook her head, "I could not lend you anything."

"Sorry!"

Buffy grabbed a bag from Spike, took out a pair of pajamas and threw them at Cordelia. She then looked at Angel, "I still have some of your clothes but..."

Spike interrupted, "You still have some of his clothes."

Buffy his her annoyance by gripping the bag. She stared at Angel when she answered Spike though, "You left some stuff at the mansion and I didn't know what to do with it."

Angel understood instantly, "Thanks."

Buffy needed to change the subject so she looked at Wesley and Doyle, "I have nothing for you guys, sorry."

Doyle actually smiled at buffy, "No worries."

Wesley agreed, "I'm sure we could find something tomorrow."

Buffy stared at Spike and then at Angel, "I hope you guys aren't hungry because my mom doesn't keep blood around the house. I'll go out for you guys in the morning when I go pick up some clothes for some people."

Spike tried to look innocent, "What if I get really hungry? Will you feed me mommy?"

Buffy slugged him in the shoulder and laughed a little, "That's never not going to be funny."

Spike nodded, "Good tension breaker."

Buffy nodded but Cordelia looked bored, "So, what do we do now?"

Buffy looked at her, "Well, since I'm hungry I vote we eat and talk about what we're going to do now in the big picture."

Cordelia nodded, "Amen!"

Buffy pointed down the hall, "Well you guys go to the kitchen and make whatever you want. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Angel looked a little worried, "Where are you going?"

Buffy pointed to her bag, "I haven't been to my room in weeks and I want to put my stuff away. I'll be down soon."

Buffy took off up the stairs leaving Spike to glare at Angel. Angel finally got irritated and sighed, "What?"

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you."

Angel couldn't believe it and started walking towards the kitchen without a response. Soon everyone followed and the gathering had moved from one house location to the other.

**-Buffy's Room-**

The whole day had been like Deja Vu for the slayer. It felt so farmiliar and comforting that seeing her old room almost exactly the way she left sent her over the edge. She threw her bags on the floor, sat on her bed and grabbed a stuffed animal while she thought about how bad it felt to lie to her mom, what Angel did this time and how hard the next few days were going to be. She was going to start to get teary until she realized how long she had been up there. Once again responsibility took hold of her and she made her way to her dresser. Angel's clothes were in the bottom drawer just where she left them. She started to put her clothes away until she came accross the leather jacket Angel had given her so long ago.

She sat down on the floor and held the jacket close to her and remembered every moment of the night he gave it to her. A cryptic warning about fork guy and as usual he walked away from her. She could of started to cry but a sudden feeling of discomfort took over her. Her hand shot to her stomach and she sat like a statue for a few seconds trying to figure out what was going on. When her body did finally tell her, she hopped to a standing position and raced towards the bathroom, stubbing her toe and wincing in the process.

**-Kitchen-**

The only person with food in front of them was Cordy. She was eating a salad while everyone else just sat there. The noise Buffy made got everyones attention as every head belonging to someone stared up at the cieling. Cordelia giggled, "One of the many down falls, morning sickness."

Everyone looked at Angel. When he didn't do anything Spike grabbed Cordelia's fork and pointed it at Angel, "You go up there and hold her hair or I will stab you with this fork."

Angel only scoffed at his immaturity before hopping out of his chair and running up the stairs. Buffy knew it was Angel but before she could say anything he stomach spilled into the toilet again. Angel was in time for this one and knelt down on the floor to hold her hair. When she was done she took a few deep breaths and lent against the bathtub. Angel grabbed her hand while she stabilized herself.

She smiled, "Water?" Angel nodded and filled up a cup by the sink. He then sat in front of her while she drank it. She stuck out her tongue, "That is defenitely the worst part."

Angel smiled and grabbed her hand, "You're going to be okay."

Buffy nodded, "Oh yeah. It just sucks."

Angel grabbed her hand again, "At least you don't have to do it alone."

Staring into his eyes Buffy didn't know wheather she could resist him or not. She didn't know wheather it was a good or bad thing if she didn't. At least he spoke the truth then, for the first time since he left she didn't have to be alone.


	16. All Layed Out

_**A/N -** I'm not sure if tara has come in yet or if Oz never left. I might need a little feedback on that if you're still reading this. I know it's been a while guys but my blocks gone and I can write again. Thanks for the kik ass reviews and I'm so sorry, I mean on my knees begging for forgiveness sorry for the late updates. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah and I think i spelled sandwich wrong, did I? Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter!_

**-Summer's Bathroom-**

Buffy had to brush her teeth before making her way back downstairs. Angel could tell she was a little sick obviously so before she left he stopped her, "You don't have to go back down, you could use some sleep."

Buffy shrugged, "We got to talk about what I'm going to tell everyone, how long you all can stay, and what the hell happens next. I can't sleep."

Angel smiled, "For once in your life you don't have to be strong, I'd take advantage of that."

Buffy shook her head, "No you wouldn't. You'd be just as ancy as me to get back on the strong wagon, I mean you got to be human and you gave that up to be strong. the only difference is I'm not giving anything up." Angel's attempt at being polite wound up overwhelming him with guilt and Buffy suddenly realized that wasn't her intention and apologized, "Hey Angel, I'm sorry. Look I know why you did what you did and you did it for good reason, it's just too soon for me to use it as an example."

Angel smiled because with how rude she had been to him that's the firsttime she had apologized. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back for support to go down the stairs, "Now let's go discuss. the sooner we're done talking the sooner ou sleep." Buffy smiled and followed his lead down the stairs to the kitchen.

**-Summer's Kitchen-**

Buffy and Angel walked in on a silent room. Buffy looked around, "Does the world just stop when I'm not here or were you all laughing at my pain?"

Everyone but Spike wne into a full denial state until Spike spoke iver them, "I was laughing at you."

Angel pulled open a chair for Buffy and she sighed as she sat down, "At least I can count on you to be honest."

Angel sat down beside her and smiled, "Never thought I'd hear that said about Spike. Everything he usually says is tough guy talk and ramblings."

Spike couldn't retaliate because Buffy smiled and interrupted, "So i believe we all have stuff to talk about." Since no one said anything Buffy took a deep breath, "How long are you all planning on staying here?"

Cordy shrugged, "I have to see my parents while I'm in town, maybe go by Xander's. So I'm guessing a few days but ither then that I have a life in L.A."

Doyle shrugged, "My whole mission is to follow the vampire around so i can stay here as long as he does."

Wesley smiled, "I don't really have anything in L.A. either."

Spike smiled, "Well then peaches..." He glared at Angel, "...this is all about you."

He stared into the pleading look in Buffy's eyes but stayed silent. After a few minutes which seemed like hours Buffy couldn't take it and made the decision for him, "I have classes and I can finish up the semester assuming my friends and mother can still stand me. Why don't you guys stay here to tell everyone with me and then you can go back to L.A. When I'm done this semester I'll come stay in L.A. until the baby's born and we'll decide everything else then."

Angel cursed himself for missing any bit of the Buffy pregnancy but he knew Cordy was right, he had a life back in L.A. he nodded, "Fine."

That wasn't the response Buffy was hoping for but she took it and tried to hide her feelings. She stood up, "So tomorrow we tell Giles, Xander, Willow and Anya. We wait a day or two for my mom to come back and we tell her and then you guys go home and I can take care of myself for like four months."

Cordelia smiled, "You better."

Buffy nodded, "Alright then, now who wants to make me a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Everyone laughed while Doyle hopped out of his chair, "Show me around the kitched sweetie and I'll make the best you've ever had."

Buffy winked at him, "That's what they all say and still they're all the same."

Doyle shrugged, "Fine it's normal but it tastes good."

Buffy giggled and pointed to where everything was. the night was filled with laughter and food as Buffy ate. Angel though was more cornered with the fact he would miss even a few weeks, even a day of her pregnancy. When everything calmed down Buffy yawned and announced her retirement to bed. Angel walked her upstairs, tucked her into bed and kneeled down beside the bed.

Buffy grabbed his hand, shut her eyes and moved his palm to over her stomach, "Don't worry Angel, I'll take lot's of pictures and measurments and hell I'll even buy a video camera."

Angel smiled and rested his hand over her stomach, "I don't want to miss it Buffy, I don't want to leave."

Buff smiled, "You're known for doing what;s right Angel not what you feel and going back to l.A. is right. You have a life, Cordy needs you to live hers, you have a job and you have friends. It won't be that long."

Angel wrapped his other hand around Buffy's other hand, "You know me leaving has nothing to do with you right?"

Buffy slowly nodded, "I know. I could also just be really tired so my half-conscious state knows it's not because of me."

Angel smiled and kissed her hand, then her stomach, "It's all so surreal. So soon."

Buffy opened her eyes, "Like a dream."

Angel leant down for a soft kiss on the lips Buffy accepted before slowly pulling away and closing her eyes. She also moved over a little knowing Angel would climb in beside her. With how scared she was of telling her friends tomorrow about the baby growing inside of her she need his comfort, his touch and only the alive feeling he could give her.

Once he did smile and climb in behind her she snuggled up close and smiled before whispering one thing, "I love you Angel."

Angel smiled and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Buffy Summers, always." Those were the last words Buffy heard before falling asleep. Angel too drifted to bed slowly afterwards.

**-Kitchen-**

Cordy yawned, "Looks like those two are crashed out."

Spike smiled, "About time. I need me some rest."

Doyle sighed, "The hours of heroes is way to long for me."

Wesley shrugged and smiled at Spike, "At least you don't have to sleep with Angel anymore." Spike winked and hopped off to bed. it was oging to be a long couple of days and they all needed to be ready for them.

**-Mansion-**

Dru and Darla danced in the garden under the moonlight. Darla smiled at Dru, "You did good darling, you did very good."

Drusilla stopped spinning with Darla and smiled, "Our family is home and it's time to play."

Darla nodded and put an evil tone into her voice, "It's time we took back what that slayer took from us."


	17. It's the small moments

**_A/N -_** _I haven't been able to update due to lack of internet but I'm fluking sometime at an internet cafe so I thought I owed you guys some Buffy and Angel fluff. I have a few more chapters written but I don't have times and space on my disk to update them all. So I hope you like and please bear with me as I try harder and harder to get my net back. THANKS REVIEWERS!_

**-Buffy's Room - Morning-**

Angel awoke to an empty room and closed blinds. He looked around and instantly got worried about where Buffy was. He got up and looked in the bathroom, the kitchen and he even checked where everyone else was sleeping and they were still all out cold.His worry increased until he finally caught a glimpse of her blonde hair outside on the porch. He smiled until he could sense her discontentment and walked out there. Buffy didn't even move when Angel opened and closed the sliding doors. She knew it was him but stayed completely in trance with what was in front of her. She sat there holding a pill in front of her, the same pill that she was supossed to take everyday throughout her pregnancy. Angel had been sitting there for about a minute before Buffy finally achknowledge him.

She didn't turn to face him but stared at the pill as she spoke to him, "The suns coming out."

Angel nodded, "Some things are more important."

Buffy moved the pill into his sight and hers, "This could be the only non normal thing in this pregnancy. 9 months, cravings, morning sickness and a heartbeat. It's in there and the only reason it's aloud to survive is because of this pill."

Angel half smiled, "Yeah."

Buffy finally looked him in the eyes, "What if it's not Angel? What if the baby needs this pill because it's not human? A lot of non-normal things have heartbeats. I mean you and me aren't normal, what if it just got my heartbeat."

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand, "You're still human Buffy."

Buffy nodded slowly, "The only proof I'm human is my heartbeat and I don't want that for whatever is inside me."

Angel took a few seconds to think before speaking, "It's true Buffy, we have no idea what is really in there just because I can hear a heartbeat but would it even matter if it was something else? Would you love it any less if it were something other then human?"

Buffy squeezed his hand a little harder and shook her head slowly, "No, it never mattered."

She sunk her head to Angel's shoulder and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Angel broke the silence by pointing at the pill, "Are you going to take it?"

Buffy came back to reality and grabbed her cup of water. She swallowed the pill and smiled, "Small price to pay."

Angel wrapped his arm around her once more and she let her head fall to the crook in his neck where she belonged. Her eyes glanced up to Angel though before speaking, "Have you ever wondered what it's going to get from you or what it's going to get from me?"

Angel had his dreamy look on his face, "Since the second you told me?"

Buffy closed her eyes and started to think out loud, "I hope it has your eyes."

Angel would of blushed if he could but continued, "I hope it has your beauty."

"I hope it has your artistic talent."

Angel smiled, "I hope it has your fashion sense."

Buffy opened her eyes, "I hope it's a boy."

Angel kissed the top of her head, "I hope it's a boy too."

Buffy turned to face him and as they stared into each others eyes it was obvious a kiss was coming but Buffy stopped it, "You're about 20 seconds away from dust. Let's go inside." She stood and grabbed her glass of water before walking in the doors leaving a clueless Angel to follow her.


End file.
